ABNEGATE (ChanBaek)
by Rottrenge
Summary: [UPDATE 31.08.19] [ChanBaek/AU/Mild-Angst/Friendship/Dark-Past/Slight-Lemon] "He was desperately in love with wrong person."
1. Chapter 1: Seer

seer

/sir/

[Noun]

A person who says he or she can see what will happen in the future.

.

.

They say, first love is a true love

.

.

.

Dia tidak terlalu banyak berharap, ataupun menunggu. Lagipula, siapa yang tahu dengan masa depan. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti masih menjadi rahasia Tuhan. Peramal boleh saja meramal masa depan, tapi apa pernah terlintas dibenak mereka bahwa ternyata Tuhan sedang mengerjai mereka?

'Ini sungguh jarang terjadi. Apa yang kulihat dari masa depanmu adalah sesuatu yang kau sebut dengan cinta sejati. Dia adalah orang yang akan membuatmu merasakan gemuruh hebat di dalam dada untuk pertama kali hingga rasanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Bisa dikatakan, cinta sejatimu adalah cinta pertamamu. Ini adalah anugerah.'

Ketika Tuhan berhasil mengerjai mereka.

Baekhyun mendecih pelan. Merasa bodoh karena tertipu ramalan seorang nenek tua renta di pinggir stasiun yang tiba-tiba secara acak menarik lengannya, lalu menyentuh telapak tangan tanpa permisi dan berkata hal yang tidak-tidak sebelum akhirnya si nenek tua memaksa untuk memberikan 10.000 won karena sudah meramalkan masa depannya yang gemilang.

Wow.

Sudah hampir 10 tahun berlalu sejak dia bertemu dengan peramal gadungan itu. Tapi entahlah, dia merasa bodoh karena secara tidak sadar, memercayai ramalan si nenek tua. Cinta pertama yang dia rasakan adalah cinta sejatinya. Mungkin ini memang anugerah bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi dia lebih suka jika menyebutnya sebagai ...

... kutukan.

.

.

.

Story by Rottrenge

Poster template Canva

.

.

Start 

-13.06.19-

Hello~? Hehe rasanya udh lama bgt ga nulis ff, jd kangen~ trakhir nulis kyknya taun 2016

Mungkin beberapa ada yg inget sama aku, ada jg yg ga. Mungkin jg bnyk yg gtw "who tf are you?" LoL

Dulu pen name ku kurorenji, ada yg inget? Knp skrg aku ganti pen name, mgkin biar kliatan 'baru' aja kali ya.. soalnya dulu kurorenji dedikasi bikin ff yunjae (skrg aku jd anak durhaka yunjae ) dan pen name baru lahir : Rottrenge. Salam kenal.

Nah~ mgkin skrg author bangkotan ini comeback dgn couple yg cukup bisa bikin jiwa fujo ini bergejolak dan terguncang~ and now I remake all my unpublished yunjae ff yg menjamur di lappie~ kebanyakan ff ku yg blm publish terkendala oleh hilangnya interest sama yunjae (we must kill this love, yea its sad but true, you gotta kill this love before it kills you too *you sing, you lose*)

Setelah aku recast dgn couple baru ini~ wooooww kyk lg naik shinkansen dong ya bikinnya cepet bgt ngalir gtu aja sampe aku bisa rombak-rombak dari plot awal~ karena disini bakal ada twist plot yg bikin cerita ini makin menarik, I promise

Di dunia ff mgkin aku udh ada sekitar dri taun 2009 *busseet! Kliatan bangkotan bgt emg , tapi di fandom EXO dan couple chanbaek ini aku cma seorang amatir, jd maafkan klo rasa2nya ada yg kurang berkenan.

So gimme ur love (votes and comments)

Klo bnyk yg interest ama ceritanya, aku update cepet tiap Sabtu/Minggu :D klo ga ada yg minat, mgkin aku take down dan ku sumbang asih kan ceritanya

Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2: ABNEGATE

_**abnegate**_

_**/ˈabnəˌɡāt/**_

_[Verb]_

_Renounce or reject (something desired or valuable)._

_._

_._

_It's really hard to love someone else._

_._

_._

_._

Musim dingin hampir tiba. Menggantikan jatuhnya lembaran-lembaran daun kering menjadi butiran-butiran kristal dingin. Itu artinya, dia harus menutup kafe satu jam lebih awal karena matahari akan lebih cepat menghilang pada saat musim dingin, bahkan nyaris jarang terlihat.

Dia benci musim dingin.

"Wah~ sepertinya musim dingin tahun ini akan datang lebih awal. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat salju pertama. Waaaa~ _I'm so excited!"_ seru seorang pemuda dengan suara berat yang duduk di salah satu kursi kafe di seberang stasiun Hongje di kawasan Seodaemun saat melihat berita ramalam cuaca di TV.

"Seperti bocah."

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala saat mendapatkan respon yang terasa begitu kental akan aura negatif, tapi dia tidak menyerah untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatian orang yang begitu sibuk dengan gelas-gelas yang sedang dibersihkannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menantikan musim dingin?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Si pemuda itu melengkungkan sedikit senyumnya, menghiraukan ekspresiーtidakーpeduli si lawan bicara, "Karena itu artinya, aku bisa melihat salju pertama bersamamu. Mereka bilang, jika kita melihat salju pertama yang jatuh bersama orang yang kau sukai, maka dia akan menjadi cinta sejatinya." Pemuda itu benar-benar sangat berusaha.

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Waa~ kupikir musim dingin akan datang lebih awal, tapi aku tidak tahu jika datangnya secepat ini. Dingin sekali responmu, Hyunie ah~" ucap si pemuda bersurai coklat maple yang memasang ekspresi wajah seolah sedang bersedih.

Baekhyun mendelik gusar pada pemuda yang duduk menghadapnya, sebelum kembali fokus mengelap gelas untuk dia simpan di dalam kabinet kafe seraya menyesap rokok mentol yang terselip di kedua bibir merahnya.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mengizinkanmu untuk memanggilku dengan sapaan yang begitu akrab." Baekhyun berdesis pelan, " ーlagipula, aku benci musim dingin." Lanjutnya.

"_Wae_~? Bukankah kita sudah memiliki hubungan yang sangat spesial?" pemuda itu tersenyum menggoda seraya menatap wajah tampan sekaligus manis sang pemilik kafe. Berharap godaannya dapat mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari gelas-gelas yang sejujurnya sangat membuatnya cemburu. Konyol memang, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

Baekhyun mendecih keras. Dia meletakan gelas di atas meja pantry lalu berjalan mendekati si pemuda yang masih saja berusaha untuk mendapatkannya ーtubuh dan hatinya. Sebuah meja panjang selebar 30 senti di samping mesin kasir menjadi pemisah keduanya.

"Jangan besar kepala hanya karena aku pernah tidur denganmu sekali, Chanie yah~" Baekhyun menyeringai. Telunjuk kanan terangkat, lalu menyentuh pelan dagu pemuda yang sudah hampir 6 bulan terakhir ini menjadi pelanggan kafe kecilnya. Pelanggan yang sejujurnya cukup membuat Baekhyun kerepotan dengan segala tingkah laku yang seenaknya.

Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang pernah menidurinya sekali hingga membuat pemuda itu besar kepala dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kafe meskipun tanda '_Close_' sudah menggantung di depan pintu kaca.

"Kau bukan yang pertama, dan kau juga bukan satu-satunya, Chanyeol~ Jadi, jangan besar kepala menganggapnya sebagai hubungan yang spesial."

Baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya tak suka.

"Aaargh! Ini yang tidak kusuka darimu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk tidur dengan siapapun? Apa tidak bisa jika hanya aku? Tolonglah Baekhyun ah~"

Chanyeol frustrasi. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu itu. Namun hingga saat ini, dia belum bisa memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Mungkin dia pernah tidur sekali dengan si pemilik kafe dan menganggap malam itu sebagai langkah awal untuk menuju ke hubungan yang lebih serius, tapi nyatanya, Baekhyun hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai nafsu sesaat atau bahasa frontalnya adalah _one_ _night_ _stand_. Lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata memang bukan hanya dirinya yang pernah menjadi partner _one night stand _Baekhyun. Jika lelaki manis bersuara lembut itu ingin melakukannya, maka dia akan melakukannya, dengan siapapun yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Sekeras apapun usaha Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati padanya, namun respon datar bahkan dingin yang selalu dia dapatkan. Seperti ada dinding yang menjulang tinggi hingga membuatnya tidak bisa meraih perasaan yang tersembunyi rapi di dalam dinding itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau pernah mendengar kalimat '_old habit is hard to die_'? Lagipula, konteks dari ucapanmu seolah-olah aku adalah pelacur yang tidur dengan siapapun ー"

" ーbukan! Aku tidak mengatakannya seperti itu. Maksudku ー"

" ーtolong jangan salah paham Chanyeol ssi. Kehidupan pribadiku bukan urusanmu. Dengan siapa aku berhubungan bukan hakmu untuk melarangku. Lagipula, jika kau tidak suka dengan kebiasaanku, kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu itu padaku dan mencari orang lain yang sesuai dengan seleramu. Semudah itu."

"..."

_ー__To be continued__ー_

_._

_._

_._

hallo :D wah ga nyangka masih ada penghuni ffn dong T_T kirain udh pada minggat gtu :'D ternyata masih ada yg baca~ terimakasih, aku terharu :')

baiklah, karena aku emg lg semangat bikin ff nya /efek membayangi biceps chanyeol wah gela sih xD/ sesuai janji, aku update cepet! oh ya, tbh, aku lebih suka update di wattpad :D dan di wattpad update lebih cepet, sabtu/minggu.. klo ffn update hari kerja (karena hrs update di kantor nebeng internet di pc, parah sih pake applikasi ato hp ga ada yg bener haha/ trs juga klo di wattpad aku bisa rep komen2 kalian).

Jujur aja dari dulu pengeeen bgt rep komen2 kalian yg manis dan ga pernah gagal bikin aku senyum2 bego xD hehe, mutualan yuk~ find me in wattpad with same id : Rottrenge

thankyou! see u at next chapter : Sunset


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset 1

_**sun·set**_  
_**/ˈsənˌset/**_  
_[Noun]_  
_The time in the evening when the sun disappears or daylight fades._

_._  
_._

_'Is it too much if I love you?'_

.

.

"Aku kalah, Jongin ssi."

_Visual effect_ seperti air terjun seolah nampak mengucur deras dari kedua mata Chanyeol yang besar. Jongin bahkan harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai manajer sebuah bar saat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menelepon dengan suara tercekat seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati.

Oh _well_, mungkin benar. Bahkan terlihat lebih buruk.

Keduanya kini berada di kedai tenda pinggir jalan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Jongin bekerja. Dua botol soju di atas meja persegi plastik sudah terlihat kosong. Tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang seperti Chanyeol begitu tahan dengan sikap Baekhyun yang bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari bongkahan es di kutub? Dia orang pertama yang bertahan dengan sikap acuh Baekhyun lebih dari 2 bulan. Hanya mendengarkan kemudian membayangkan ceritanya saja sudah cukup membuat Jongin ikut patah hati.

_Baekhyun ah, kau begitu kejam._

"Jongin ssi, kau pernah mengatakan padaku 'kan kalau kau adalah sahabat dekat Baekhyun?"

"Uhm... _well_ bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Jawab Jongin yang diakhiri kata 'mungkin' dengan berbisik pelan. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin. Tapi, selama hampir dia mengenal Baekhyun sejak 13 tahun lalu, nampaknya dia cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka memang berteman.

Chanyeol bertemu dengan Jongin di kunjungannya yang ketiga di kafe Baekhyun. Dua sampai tiga kali dalam seminggu, Jongin berkunjung ke kafe hanya sekadar untuk memesan _oneshot_ espresso ataupun bertegur sapa sebagai teman lama. Sejak saat itu, Jongin sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dimana pemuda itu datang ke kafe Baekhyun setiap harinya ーyup. Setiap hari. Tidak heran jika Jongin akan selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sana.

Secara alami, mereka mulai menjadi dekat. Entah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di kafe Baekhyun setiap harinya. Entah hanya untuk memesan _latte_, pie, _sandwich_, atau hanya sekadar menonton TV di sana, atau lebih tepatnya hanya untuk menatap Baekhyun dalam jarak dekat.

Pernah Jongin menanyakan alasan Chanyeol yang selalu datang setiap hari meskipun menu di kafe Baekhyun bisa dikatakan tidak begitu menarik. Jawaban jujur Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu polos, lugu, namun bersemangat itu sempat membuat Jongin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

_'Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya.'_

Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menertawakan perasaan tulus itu.

"Hik ーkalau begitu, tolong beri aku saran apa yang harus kulakukan, Jongin ssi?" Chanyeol setengah mabuk setelah menegak habis 2 botol soju seorang diri. Wajahnya bahkan sudah terlihat memerah. Wajar jika sekarang dirinya terlihat begitu 'kacau'. Jongin jadi merasa prihatin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja?"

"..."

Jeda beberapa saat. Tak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Hanya terdengar suara bising kendaraan-kendaraan yang melintas di jalan raya seolah keduanya terjebak dalam ruang waktu yang bergerak begitu lambat. Embusan angin malam diawal musim dingin, menggelitik wajah 'setengah matang' pemuda itu. Sebelum akhirnya, Jongin melihat air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata kiri Chanyeol.

"Huwaaaa _hold_ _there_!" Jongin terkejut seraya menyerahkan dua lembar tisu yang diambil kasar dari tempat tisu di atas meja. Tidak menyangka jika kalimat setengah bercanda dan setengah serius darinya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol begitu sensitif. Orang mabuk memang sangat merepotkan.

"A ーaku tidak menyangka kau jauh lebih kejam dari Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam pelan seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi kiri dengan tisu yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Dia benar-benar berada pada tahap jatuh cinta yang tak tertahankan hingga membuat hatinya begitu rapuh dan ringkih.

Jongin mendadak sakit kepala. Dia menghela napas pelan kemudian mengambil sekotak rokok dari dalam saku _long_ _coat_ nya. Sebatang rokok terselip dibibir, lalu menyalakan pematik. Kepulan asap mulai nampak di ujung batang. Dia menyesap pelan, kemudian mengembuskannya ke atas. Merasakan sensasi hangat menyapu sebagian wajah yang terasa mulai mati rasa saat suhu menunjukkan angka 4 derajat celcius. Memikirkan darimana dia harus memulainya.

"Kau tahu apa perbedaan yang sangat signifikan antara kau dan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin mulai serius. Chanyeol mengerjap pelan, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Uhm.. usia? Tapi bukankah cinta tidak memandang usia?"

"_Well_, itu juga bisa termasuk. Baekhyun sudah menginjak usia 30 tahun sedangkan kau masih berusia 18 tahun ー"

" ー20 tahun." Chanyeol mengoreksi. Kedua mata Jongin mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Ok, 20 tahun. Perbedaan usia 10 tahun yang terlampau jauh tentu menjadi perbedaan yang sangat signifikan. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Uhm.. tinggi badan?"

"Tentu kau memang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, tapi hanya berbeda beberapa senti. Itu tidak termasuk signifikan. _Come on kid, gimme a good one_."

"Wajah? Kau tahu, wajahku terlihat jauh lebih _manly_ dibandingkan wajah Baekhyun yang lebih manis bahkan di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Aku gemas selalu ingin menyebutnya '_baby_ _face_' ." Chanyeol berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat seraya mengusap dagunya yang sedikit ditumbuhi jenggot tipis.

Dahi Jongin mengernyit tiga lapis, "Kuanggap itu pujian. Berharap saja Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengarnya, atau dia akan menghajarmu. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena tidak melaporkannya, tapi bukan itu juga yang kumaksud."

"Uhm.. _gomawo. _Bagaimana kalau ukuran peni ー"

" ーya! Berani kau mengatakannya, biar aku yang memotong penismu. _Geez_." Jongin sudah mengangkat salah satu botol soju kosong bersiap untuk memukulkannya ke kepala Chanyeol, "_Tsk_~ ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, kau memanglah bocah." Sakit kepala Jongin semakin parah.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan tenguk lehernya. Merasa tidak berdaya ketika dua orang 'dewasa' menyebutnya bocah karena dia sendiri mengakui, jika sekarang dia bersikap layaknya bocah yang berusaha mencari perhatian dari orang dewasa. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu perbedaan apa yang kau maksud. Tapi yang bisa aku pahami dari situasi ini adalah, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Rasanya dunia berhenti berputar jika sehari saja aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Mungkin bagi kalian aku hanya seorang bocah yang terlihat sedang bermain-main. Ini memang terdengar melankolis dan klise, tapi percayalah, Baekhyun benar-benar cinta pertamaku. Aku serius jatuh cinta padanya, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku seperti ini."

Kedua manik hitam Chanyeol menatap sepasang mata yang juga sedang menatapnya. Jongin menghela napas panjang ketika dia mengerti arti sorot mata yang terpancar dari Chanyeol. Dia pernah melihat sorot mata itu. Sorot mata yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan hingga hampir bisa membuatnya muntah darah. Sorot mata yang dia lihat 13 tahun silam dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

_He was desperately in love._

"Biar kukatakan satu hal padamu, Chanyeol. Perbedaan yang sangat kentara antara kau dan Baekhyun adalah pengalaman hidup." Jongin kembali menyesap rokoknya yang sempat dia diamkan. Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Pengalaman hidup dan masa lalu yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun begitu sulit untuk di dekati."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada masa lalu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol dibuat penasaran. Manik mata Jongin bergulir menatap wajah penasarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, aku bukan cenayang. Dia memang orang yang sulit ditebak. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa membuka diri pada orang lain."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Aku menjadi saksi kisah menyedihkan yang tragis itu." Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan cinta pertamanya? Apa kau mengenal orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya?" Cecar Chanyeol semakin dibuat penasaran.

Manik mata Jongin bergulir kembali menatap sepasang mata besar Chanyeol yang begitu intens menatapnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada kendaraan yang melintas di jalan raya. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia kembali bersuara.

"Dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun 10 tahun yang lalu, dan ya.. kupikir aku sangat mengenalnya."

"Mereka putus?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Putus? Bagaimana bisa mereka putus jika dari awal keduanya tidak terikat oleh hubungan itu?"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya." Jongin mengacak poni depannya, berpikir sejenak untuk merangkai kalimat yang dapat dimengerti oleh pemuda itu. Cerita orang dewasa yang tidak pantas untuk diceritakan pada bocah tanggung seperti Chanyeol.

"Hubungan mereka begitu rumit, namun terlihat sederhana ーmenurutku. Mereka saling berbagi, dan mereka saling membutuhkan. Semacam hubungan simbiosis mutualisme. Mungkin seperti itu. Mereka terlihat saling tertarik satu sama lain, tapi tidak pernah ada kejelasan dalam hubungan keduanya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka memilih untuk memiliki kisah cinta masing-masing, tapi mereka lebih sering bersama untuk menyalurkan hasrat dibanding dengan pasangannya. Singkat cerita, mereka lebih terlihat seperti partner seks."

"Ha?"

ー_To be continued_ー

.

.

Hallo~~ aku mau setor update dulu ya.. klo di ffn aga ngaret sama jadwal update di wattpad, soalnya hrs pake inet kantor hahaha dan 3 hari kmrn aku pelatihan

Oh iya, untuk chapter Sunset ini, kepaksa hrs aku bagi 2 part karena panjang 😂 (kebiasaan klo bikin ff ga pernah nyante) daaann... hrs aku ingetin lagi ya ini ff ada tag #darkpast, so for a while, there is no unicorn with rainbow poo 🌈 dan konten cerita mgkin agak2 sedikit 'dewasa' ya~ bukan tipikal cerita roman anak remaja :D dan akan ada bbrp bahasa yg sedikit vulgar 😂 jd mau minta maaf kalau2 ada yg bikin gak nyaman, but I warn u here 😊

Thanks berat buat smua yg udh votes dan reviews, trs yg follow juga~ 💕 I love you 3000! 😙💕

Jg lupa buat votes dan reviews nya~


	4. Chapter 4: Sunset 2

_"_ー_Singkat cerita, mereka lebih terlihat seperti partner seks."_

_"Ha?"_

.

.

Chanyeol tertegun. Kedua matanya mengerjap pelan. Neuron-neuron di dalam otak berusaha memproses kata demi kata yang Jongin ucapkan padanya. Seperti ada dorongan impuls yang timbul ketika dia mulai mengerti informasi yang didapat, " ーapa maksudmu?" Dia ingin memperjelasnya.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Jongin agak skeptis untuk menceritakannya. Namun anggukan antusias pemuda itu terlihat begitu yakin, " ーapa kau yakin perasaanmu tidak akan berubah dan kau bisa menerima 'keadaan' Baekhyun setelah tahu masa lalunya? Aku _sih_ tidak yakin." lanjutnya seraya menyesap kembali rokok yang semakin memendek. Menatap lurus manik hitam Chanyeol yang bening, lalu berdecak saat sorot mata itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Jujur saja, apapun masa lalu yang dilalui Baekhyun, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku yakin aku bisa menerima itu semua, karena aku menyukai segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Kupikir cinta tak butuh alasan. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan bagaimana reaksiku jika melihat Baekhyun akan melakukan '_one night stand' _dengan yang lain?"

"Makanya sudah kubilang, menyerah saja. Tidak ada gunanya kau menjadi 'anjing' penjaga tiap hari di kafenya hanya untuk menjaga dia tidak 'bermain'. Baekhyun itu keras kepala dan cukup temperamenーsi manusia es yang sulit didekati."

Tanpa sadar, Jongin mengerti alasan lain mengapa pemuda itu datang setiap hari ke kafe dibalik alasan klise '_aku jatuh cinta padanya' _karena ternyata, pemuda itu 'menjaga' Baekhyun agar tidak sembarangan bermain dengan orang lain. Dia bahkan ingat kejadian 3 minggu lalu saat ada seseorang yang menjemput Baekhyun untuk pergi ke hotel, namun dihadang oleh Chanyeol hingga menimbulkan perkelahian yang tak bisa dihindari. Membuat _mood_ Baekhyun begitu buruk dan meninggalkan dua bocah yang masih adu tinju di depan kafe dan kembali ke apartemen dengan acuh. Lalu meneleponnya dan mengomel perihal tingkah bocah bernama Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan seks dari waktu terakhir dia melakukannya dengan pemuda ituーlebih dari 6 bulan yang lalu saat secara tak sengaja Chanyeol berkunjung ke kafe Baekhyun yang sepi, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, lalu melakukan _one night stand _hingga membuatnya besar kepala perihal hubungan mereka yang spesial.

_Sex deprived._

"_Tsk_, kau tidak mengerti situasinya." Chanyeol semakin dibuat frustrasi. Kalau memang bisa, tentu dia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mencari orang yang bisa menerima cinta dan perhatiannya ーseperti saran Baekhyun. Tapi keyataannya tidak bisa. Sekuat apapun dia mencari yang lain, sekeras apapun dia melupakannya, Chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan letupan-letupan manis seperti yang dirasakan pada Baekhyun dengan orang lain. Dia kepalang jatuh cinta pada pria yang jauh lebih tua itu.

Cinta pertama itu memang rumit.

"Justru karena aku cukup mengerti situasinya, aku setuju dengan saran Baekhyun untuk melupakannya. Kau masih muda. Sayang sekali kalau kau hanya terjebak dalam kemelut perasaan yang kau sebut cinta pada sosok Baekhyun. Perasaan manusia itu bisa berubah semudah kau membalikkan telapak tangan. Apalagi saat mengetahui masa lalunya yang kelam."

"Menyerah bukan suatu hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Aku yakin aku bisa membuka hatinya. Meskipun rasanya ingin sekali aku menguliti orang-orang yang pernah tidur dengan Baekhyun. Aku yakin ada pemicunya mengapa dia melakukan itu. Kalau memang masa lalu membuatnya sangat terluka, aku harap aku bisa menyembuhkan luka itu di masa sekarang. _Loves heal, right_?" Chanyeol masih berusaha karena dia merasa sangat yakin mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya.

"..."

"..."

"Hahahahaha~ astaga! Kau ini benar-benar masih bocah, huh? _Your words are_ _full of shit, you know that_?" Jongin tertawa melihat keseriusan Chanyeol. _Well_, meski ucapannya sarkas, namun sejujurnya dia hanya ingin memastikan saja bahwa bocah itu memang benar-benar serius.

Masa lalu yang kelam itu sungguh seperti luka bakar yang membekas. Terlihat 'buruk rupa' untuk dipertontonkan. Jongin tak ingin asal untuk menunjukkan luka itu pada orang yang tak bisa menerima Baekhyun apa adanya.

"Ugh.. bukan begitu maksudku."

Chanyeol salah tingkah. Kedua pipi semakin terlihat memerah. Dirinya yang masih remaja tanggung memang tidak banyak pengalaman. Mungkin bagi mereka yang sudah merasakan asam garam kehidupan dan 'jatuh cinta' untuk kurun waktu yang lebih lama, kalimatnya sungguh terdengar seperti bualan semata. Tapi setidaknya, dia akan berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun melupakan masa lalu dan menemukan kebahagian dengan caranya.

"Baiklah~ aku tahu kau memang serius." Ujar Jongin tersenyum miring. Tentu saja dia hanya menggoda Chanyeol. Dia yakin, sorot mata itu benar-benar sama seperti sorot mata Baekhyun yang yakin akan cintanya, meski pada orang yang salah sekalipun.

Perasaan yang tulus dan mendamba hingga rela melakukan apapun.

_Dasar bodoh._

"Uhm ーkembali lagi pada bahasan sebelumnya. Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengembalikan topik bahasan sebelumnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia masih harus mengorek banyak informasi untuk bisa mengerti Baekhyun seutuhnya dan melakukan strategi pendekatan yang tepat. Meski mungkin masa lalu kelam itu cukup membuat urat-urat menegang atau mungkin membuat emosinya meluap.

_But that doesn't matter._

Jongin tertawa pelan, merasa takjub dengan kegigihan pemuda itu.

"_Well_ seingatku, masa lalu keduanya sangatlah berbeda. Seperti dua kutub yang bertolak belakang. Percintaan Baekhyun lebih seperti kisah cinta platonik yang datar-datar saja, sedangkan dia.. aku bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Maksudmu?"

Lagi, Jongin melirik pemuda itu dari sudut mata sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Entahlah apakah asumsiku selama ini benar atau salah, karena yang kutahu, Baekhyun hanya mencari tempat pelarian saja dengan mengencani orang-orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal." Jongin mengenang memori masa lalu, " ーkau tahu, bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang begitu dekat denganmu tapi terasa begitu jauh untuk bisa kau gapai? Rasanya seperti '_apapun rela kau lakukan agar bisa terus berada di dekatnya sekalipun hanya menjadi partner seksnya_'. Baekhyun terlalu mencintainya hingga rela melakukan itu demi bisa bersama dengannya."

"Memangnya seperti apa orang yang menjadi cinta pertama Baekhyun? Apa dia orang hebat dan populer yang bisa membuat orang tergila-gila padanya? Bahkan sampai Baekhyun rela menjadi..uhm.. partner seksnya?" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar gusar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada rasa cemburu dan amarah yang kini menggerogoti. Meski tadi dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja, membayangkan Baekhyun berada di pelukan orang lain sudah cukup membuat ubun-ubunnya mendidih.

"Populer iya, tapi hebat? Hahaha jangan membuatku tertawa. Dia lebih mirip seperti bajingan yang pernah ku kenal selama aku hidup di dunia ini. Dia seperti jelmaan iblis yang menjerat dan menyiksa manusia." Ada raut amarah yang terpancar dari wajah Jongin. Seolah dia sangat menyesali kejadian yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

"Apakah seburuk itu? Jika orang itu begitu.. uhm.. 'buruk', kenapa Baekhyun masih juga mencintainya? Bahkan setelah dia pergi meninggalkannya?"

Jongin menghisap rokoknya, lalu mengembuskan asap putih kelabu itu ke udara. Otaknya seperti kaset usang yang memutar memori-memori masa lalu. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun begitu mencintainya setelah apa yang orang itu lakukan. Luka yang tertoreh pada diri Baekhyun nampaknya begitu dalam dan berbekas hingga dia tidak bisa melupakannya.

Apa yang Baekhyun lihat dari orang brengsek seperti itu hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena mencintai orang yang salah?

Baekhyun seolah terjerat dan terikat oleh perasaan tabu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mencintai orang lain. Dia terjebak di dalam perasaan kelam dan tersesat di dalam labirin yang diciptakan orang itu untuknya. Seolah sengaja mengurung Baekhyun hingga membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

'Cinta' yang diberikannya pada Baekhyun seperti sebuah kutukan.

"Jongin ssi!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada suara ketika lawan bicara yang duduk di hadapannya hanya diam melamun menatap langit-langit tenda. Suara tingginya bahkan mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Maaf ー" Jongin meminta maaf karena sudah tersedot ke dalam memori masa lalu dan membiarkan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jongin ssi." Ucap Chanyeol memaklumi.

Jongin menahan napas beberapa detik, seraya menatap sepasang manik hitam yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tahu, pasti banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepala kecilmu. _But, times out. _Aku harus kembali ke tempat kerjaku." Ucap Jongin seraya mematikan rokok ke dalam asbak alumunium di atas meja. Dia harus kembali bekerja hanyalah alasan kecil yang dia buat, karena menceritakan masa lalu Baekhyun pada orang lain bukanlah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin.

Biar Baekhyun sendiri yang mengurusnya, kenapa juga harus dia yang pusing merangkai kata mendongengkan kisah masa lalu untuk dimengerti oleh pemuda itu?

"Tunggu.. tunggu, Jongin ssi." Chanyeol menahan lengan Jongin yang hendak berdiri, " ーapa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" seolah mengerti maksud Chanyeol, lelaki itu sangat memakluminya.

"_Tsk_~ ini bukan _one night stand_." Senyum miring Jongin membuat wajah Chanyeol yang merah karena pengaruh alkohol semakin memerah tanpa alasan, " ーtapi tentu saja, setiap pertanyaan yang kau ajukan padaku tidaklah gratis."

Chanyeol menelan ludah, "Kau tahu, aku hanya seorang mahasiswa tingkat 3 yang bekerja paruh waktu di akhir pekan saja. Uangku tidak banyak."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus cari uang yang lebih banyak lagi." Jongin mengacak surai coklat maple Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan pemuda itu di dalam kedai tenda.

"Jongin ssi!" panggil Chanyeol mengejar. Jongin berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepala kebelakang, menatap pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tolong jawab satu saja pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuat dia membenci musim dingin? Apa karena cinta pertama Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya saat musim dingin?"

"..."

Jongin mengerjap pelan menatap tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Lalu mendongakan kepala menatap langit hitam yang sedikit mendung. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Sepertinya kau memang belum sepenuhnya memahami Baekhyun." Jawab Jongin, " ーlagipula, mereka berpisah dipertengahan musim semi saat puncak bunga sakura bermekaran." Lanjutnya menyangkal.

"Aku berusaha untuk semakin memahaminya." Suara Chanyeol terdengar frustrasi, "Apa karena cuacanya yang tidak bersahabat hingga membuat Baekhyun tidak menyukai musim dingin?"

"_Tsk_~ kau banyak bertanya, akan kumasukkan ke dalam daftar tagihanmu."

"Apa kau menerima sistem pembayaran kredit?"

"Aku bukan rentenir, bocah sialan."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Jadi, mengapa Baekhyun tidak menyukai musim dingin?"

"Bukan musim dingin yang dia benci."

"Lalu?"

"Matahari."

"Ha?"

"Dia benci melihat matahari tenggelam meninggalkannya."

.

.

ー_To be continued_ー

Hai hai~~~ sabtu jadwal nya setor update :D  
Moga2 msh keep interest ama ceritanya~ hehehe

Jgn lupa vote and comments~ 💕


	5. Chapter 5: Enrage

_**en·rage**_  
_**/inˈrāj,enˈrāj/ **_  
_[Verb]_  
_To cause someone to become very angry._

_._  
_._

_'Why no one says that waiting can be this painful?'_

.

.

"Apa kau masih menunggunya?"

Suara denting sendok _stainless_ _steel_ yang terjatuh ke atas lantai keramik terdengar menggema keras. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jongin membuatnya terkejut. Dia membalikkan tubuh menatap pria yang sedang duduk santai dan memasang wajah datar sambil mengunyah kacang almond dari dalam stoples di atas meja kasir. Seringaian tipis terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Baekhyun _senewen_.

"Kupikir kau yang gila." Balas Jongin sengit.

"_Tsk_! Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak~ aku hanya penasaran saja karena melihatmu semakin hari terlihat semakin menyedihkan."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memungut sendok yang tadi terjatuh kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah tidak berharap dan tentu saja aku tidak menunggunya."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kau tahu, sudah hampir 10 tahun berlalu. Sudah waktunya kau membuka diri untuk orang lain, tapi kau justru membuang waktumu hanya untuk bermain-main. Sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar serius."

Manik coklat tua Baekhyun bergulir menatap Jongin dari sudut matanya, "Ha~! Dan sekarang kau mulai mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku, Kim Jongin." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih saja memakan kacang almond dari dalam stoples, " —dan berhenti menghabiskan bahan bakuku!" dia menutup stoples dengan kesal. Jongin tertawa puas.

"Akhir-akhir ini suasana hatimu terlihat begitu buruk."

"Bagaimana tidak?! Bocah itu tidak menyerah sedikitpun. Bahkan dia selalu mengusir semua partnerku tanpa izin. Menantang untuk adu tinju hingga mereka semua malas berurusan denganku. Sekarang tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku. Dia benar-benar besar kepala." Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal, " —dan sudah lima hari ini dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku jadi was-was jika dia sedang merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Kau kesal karena Chanyeol yang keras kepala atau kesal karena Chanyeol menghilang selama hampir seminggu ini?" senyum miring Jongin sungguh sangat mengganggu. Menggoda Baekhyun, seolah mengoloknya.

"Jangan memancingku, Jongin." Baekhyun berdesis, menatapnya tajam.

"_Well_, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga jarak denganmu."

"..."

"Karena aku tahu, kau ini seperti layangan yang permainannya harus di tarik ulur, kemudian kau sadar akan kehilangan ketika rasa nyaman itu ada. _Am I right_?"

"Cih... apapun yang kau katakan pada bocah itu tentangku, aku tak peduli. Tapi _thanks_ kau sudah membantuku menyingkirkannya."

Tak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk uring-uringan hanya karena bocah itu. Dia hanya cemas jika Chanyeol merencanakan hal yang tak terduga. Jelas dia tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Pikirannya menjadi kalut memikirkan pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol. Fokusnya bahkan terkadang buyar.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku tak membantumu, ataupun Chanyeol. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu saat kau mengencani orang-orang secara _random_ hanya untuk pelarian. Sadar ternyata kau membutuhkan dia, kau bahkan rela diperbudak olehnya. Jadi mungkin Chanyeol juga punya kesempatan itu. Kenapa kau tak melakukannya dengan Chanyeol saja? Kau bilang padaku kau mengalami _sex deprived_. Aku yakin bocah itu tak keberatan untuk menjadi partner seksmu."

**Brak!**

Baekhyun menggebrak meja kasir. Manik coklat tuanya mengerling tajam menatap pria yang entah harus dia sebut kawan atau lawan. Sikap kurang ajarnya tak berkurang sedikitpun dan tak jarang membuat urat-urat menegang. Namun kehadiran pria itu di saat keterpurukan menimpa, membuat Jongin cukup berguna untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

_Hate and need relationships._

Hubungan pertemanan keduanya bahkan perlu dipertanyakan. Tidak ingat kapan mereka saling berkenalan, namun semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Jongin adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan tapi sarkas, dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup santai tapi sedikit temperamen. Tak ada benang merah yang mengikat. Tak ada kecocokan satu sama lain, namun secara natural mereka bisa 'berteman' lebih dari satu dekade.

_Dia_.

Berkat lelaki bajingan yang cukup brengsek itu lah yang menjadi jembatan hubungan pertemanan anomali antara Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja 10 tahun yang lalu, kemudian menyisakan _homo_ _sapiens_ sejenis Jongin untuk menemani hari-harinya yang monoton dan membosankan.

Pilihan yang absurd.

"_Wanna pick a fight?_"

Suaranya berdesis tak bersahabat. Manik coklat tua Baekhyun menajam. Kilatan emosi terlihat kental di sana. Menatap serius _homo sapiens_ bernama Kim Jongin yang bergeming. Senyum miring Jongin sungguh sangat menguji batas kewarasannya.

"Na~ah —jangan samakan aku dan dia yang selalu menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan adu tinju. _Tsk_~ sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat mirip dengannya. Dia pasti bangga padamu kalau saja kalian masih bersama~" lagi-lagi ucapan sarkas Jongin membuat kepala Baekhyun berdenyut sakit.

"Kalau kau tidak mau disamakan dengan bajingan itu, tutup mulut busukmu, sialan." Baekhyun menyerah, lalu berbalik menuju dapur untuk membersihkan sisa peralatan yang terbengkalai karena kehadiran Jongin.

Percuma. Hanya buang-buang tenaga berdebat dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberi kesempatan pada bocah itu? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Kau tahu? Aku bisa melihat kemiripan antara kau dan Chanyeol."

"Aku tak butuh ceramahmu, enyahlah dari kafeku." Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam dapur. Suara dentingan peralatan _stainless_ _steel_ yang dibereskan terdengar begitu heboh. Jelas sekali dia membanting alat-alat itu dengan kesal.

Jongin mendecih pelan, lalu menyeringai. Entah mengapa dia masih bisa bertahan menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan lelaki sedingin es yang cukup temperamen dan keras kepala seperti Byun Baekhyun, kalau bukan karena penyesalan yang mengakar pada dirinya.

Rasa sesal yang tak bisa diulang untuk diselamatkan.

" —karena kalian sama-sama mencintai orang yang salah."

Dapur mendadak hening. Namun tak ada respon dari pemilik kafe. Kalau bukan karena TV yang menyiarkan _inkigayo_ dan suara lagu berjudul "_First Snow_" yang dipopulerkan oleh _boygroup_ hingga menghebohkan sebagian besar populasi perempuan di seluruh Asia —EXO—diputar, mungkin kafe itu lebih mirip seperti lahan pemakaman. Hening dan sunyi saat lembayung senja semakin terbenam di batas garis horizontal. Menyisakan kegelapan yang menyapa.

_"Tell me, Merry Merry Christmas, hi, how have you been?_  
_When the snow falls, would my bruised heart get covered with white?" —First Snow, EXO_

Saat matahari pergi meninggalkannya —lagi.

_._  
_._  
_._

—_To be continued—_

Hai~ aku dtg buat setor update :D walopun update di ffn itu aga2 molor sih ._. soalnya aku hrs curi2 waktu update pake internet kantor.. dirumah kena internet postif, pake hp/aplikasi outputnya bikin emosih -_-

Anywaaaay~ jujur aja, aku paling suka chapter ini, dimana interaksi antara baekhyun dan jongin dlm hubungan anomali hate n need relationship terjalin :D I ship them! Hahaha

Special thanks buat Pagedown, khakikira, sehuniesehun yg udah baca dan komen! you dont know your comment is really mean a lot to me :'D td dikantor aja udh badmood parah, trs dpt notif ada yg review ABNEGATE, lgsg mood booster bgt ampe nyahut rekan kerja yg manggil "apa sayang~?" wkwkwkkk

Thankyou 💕


	6. Chapter 6: Substitute

_**sub·sti·tute**_  
_**/ˈsʌ ə.tuːt/**_

_[Noun]_  
_To replace something or someone instead of another thing or person._

_._  
_._

_'You just can't be replaced.'_

.

.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan keputusanmu."

"Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana kalimat bergurau dan mana kalimat sungguhan, huh?"

"Jangan mengajariku, bocah. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kalimat sinis." Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, Chanyeol _mingkem_. Namun pemuda itu mencoba peruntungannya kembali.

"Kenapa salju pertama harus turun di saat aku sedang ujian? _Tsk_ sial, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatnya bersamamu, Hyunie yah~" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Melirik wajah manis Baekhyun dari samping. Jantungnya berdebar mencelos. Sudah lama dia tidak melihatnya, membuat pemuda itu semakin jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kali. Tak pernah bosan dia untuk menatapnya. Tak bosan pula untuk merasakan perasaan manis yang meletup di dalam dada tiap kali Baekhyun berada dalam orbitnya.

Manik hitam Chanyeol mengekori tiap gerakan dan ekspresi Baekhyun. Meski lebih sering dia melihat wajah yang datar minim emosi atau ekspresi dingin seperti es, tapi pemuda itu sudah cukup puas melihatnya dari dekat. Rasa rindunya sudah terbayar.

Semudah itu.

"Siapa yang kau lihat saat salju pertama turun, hm?"

Baekhyun bertanya seraya menuangkan cairan hitam panas beraroma kopi ke dalam cangkir putih. Lalu menuangkan _microfoam_ hingga batas cangkir tanpa repot-repot membuat _latte_ _art_ di atasnya karena kustomer terakhir yang memesan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol. Meskipun tanda '_Close_' tergantung di pintu kaca.

Sudah biasa.

"Aku melihat Kang _Songsaenim_ saat mengawas ujian. Kenapa?" Manik hitam Chanyeol berbinar ketika Baekhyun kini tertarik dengan obrolannya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Apa kau menyukai Kang_ Songsaenim_?"

Tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun pemuda itu tetap menjawabnya. Menjaga komunikasi ini agar tetap dua arah —tak seperti biasanya dimana Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh sendiri.

"Uhm —dia bukan termasuk dosen yang menyebalkan. Jadi ya, kupikir aku cukup menyukainya."

"_Well_ _congratulations_. Kang _Songsaenim_ sudah menjadi cinta sejatimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakan cangkir putih di atas meja dekat kasir yang di klaim pemuda itu sebagai singgasananya.

Wajahnya terlampau datar dan dingin saat mengucapkan kata selamat pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sampai tak bisa merespon ucapan Baekhyun yang janggal. Bahkan aroma _coffee_ _latte_ yang menguar tak mampu membuyarkan fokusnya. Hanya terbesit bayangan pria tua dengan kacamata plus berbingkai lapis perak, bertengger manis di pangkal hidung besarnya.

'_Mereka bilang, jika kita melihat salju pertama yang jatuh bersama orang yang kau sukai, maka dia akan menjadi cinta sejatinya_.'

Ah _shit_.

"_Noooo_! Aku membayangkan wajahmu, Baekhyun ah! Sungguh!" Chanyeol melengking panik.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara tawanya. Chanyeol sampai terdiam melihat orang yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur tiap malam memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya, tertawa renyah karena kejadian konyol. Ini pertama kali dia melihat Baekhyun tertawa.

_Demi hidung besar Kang Songsaenim, ekspresi Baekhyun yang tertawa sungguh sangat terlihat manis!_

Apa seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta? Merasa sangat bahagia hanya melihat orang yang disuka tertawa karena hal kecil?

Bibir Chanyeol melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lebar. Tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa karenanya.

Oh, cinta sungguh manis.

Entah Baekhyun menyadari atau tidak, namun kehadiran pemuda itu setelah absen lebih dari 10 hari membuat tubuh tegangnya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Suasana kaku dan tegang itu mendadak mencair seperti bulir salju yang lumer di atas telapak tangan.

Chanyeol seperti mentari yang bersinar hangat di pagi hari.

Meski tak mau mengakui, namun kehadiran pemuda itu cukup membuat hari Baekhyun lebih 'berwarna' setelah melewati hari-hari monoton yang sama —walau sedikit ada gejolak saat pria kurang ajar bernama Jongin mengusiknya.

_Persetan dengan Jongin._

Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu _slice_ _pie_ buah yang tersisa dari dalam _show_ _case_, lalu meletakan _pie_ itu di samping cangkir Chanyeol.

"Aku tak pesan _pie_."

"Habiskan. Hanya itu yang tersisa, kau tak perlu membayar _pie_-nya."

"Waaa~ _thank_ _you_." Manik hitam Chanyeol yang besar terlihat begitu berbinar saat melihat potongan terakhir _pie_ buah buatan Baekhyun tersaji. Seolah membuatnya menjadi orang yang begitu dispesialkan.

Park Chanyeol dan delusinya. Biarkan saja.

"Jadi, karena ujian kau tidak datang kesini?"

"Hm~ _miss me_?"

Chanyeol menggoda, mengedipkan sebelah mata pada pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya namun mampu memorak-porandakan hati yang polos belum ternoda itu. Meski ujian negara sekalipun, sesungguhnya dia pasti akan datang mengunjungi orang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun saran dari Jongin untuk mencoba menjaga jarak —menciptakan hubungan yang tarik ulur— membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tak bertemu pujaan hati. Walau hati getar-getir karena merindu, ia mencoba mendengarkan saran Jongin. Berharap hal itu bisa mencairkan dinding es yang menyelimuti Baekhyun.

Tak tahu strategi ini berhasil atau tidak, namun rasanya sikap dingin Baekhyun terlihat sedikit mencair. Lebih jinak tak menyalak galak. Padahal sering kali pemuda itu berulah dengan orang-orang yang mendekati Baekhyun, hingga tak jarang membuatnya sangat sentimen dan temperamen. Tapi sekarang terasa sangat berbeda. Sikap Baekhyun lebih terbuka dan santai. Bahkan memberinya potongan terakhir _pie_ yang tersisa. Apalagi sang pemilik kafe sampai menanyakan perihal absennya yang tak datang berkunjung.

Mungkin berhasil?

Chanyeol senyum-senyum dengan delusinya. Baekhyun terkekeh. Manik coklat tua Baekhyun menatap dalam manik hitam Chanyeol yang besar. Wajah polos yang tersenyum itu, membuat pemilik kafe tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya. Dia mencondongkan tubuh pada pemuda yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Jangan besar kepala, bocah. Aku memiliki banyak teman yang bisa kuajak 'bermain'. Absennya kau disini membuatku leluasa untuk melakukan apapun yang kumau." Senyum seringai Baekhyun nampak di sudut bibir. Tak ada maksud apapun dia mengatakan itu, namun rasanya begitu gatal untuk melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang seringkali bersikap reaktif atas apapun yang dia lakukan —apalagi jika mengetahui dirinya melakukan _one night stand _dengan yang lain.

Lama-lama dia sangat menikmati reaksi itu.

"Sungguh?" Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah. Jelas dia terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Merasa gusar jika dia kecolongan hingga membuat Baekhyun melakukan 'kebiasaan' buruknya selama dia absen.

"Bukankan 10 hari adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menikmati kebebasanku, hum?" Baekhyun jelas sangat menikmati ekspresi panik pemuda itu.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" Chanyeol menelisik ekspresi Baekhyun. Nampak jelas sekali bahwa pria yang lebih tua itu sangat menikmatinya.

"_Old habit is hard to die, sweet heart_." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Merasa puas melihat ekspresi gusar dengan campuran berbagai emosi yang nampak di wajah pemuda itu. Namun ada sedikit yang menganggu. Senyum seringai mulai terlihat di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Jongin _hyung_ bilang, kau tidak melakukannya dengan yang lain selama aku absen. Dia memberiku jaminan bahwa dia akan mengawasimu. Bahkan mengirimkanku foto setiap hari saat kau tiba di apartemen tanpa keluyuran, _safe and sound_. Maka dari itu, aku mau melakukannya untuk tak datang ke kafe dan fokus dengan ujianku." balas Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Seolah dia baru saja memenangkan medali emas olimpiade.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang tadi dia ucapkan untuk menggoda pemuda itu. Permainannya telah berubah menjadi bumerang, tiba-tiba menyerang balik kepadanya. Dia ingin membalas atau mengelak, namun tak ada kata yang keluar saat lidahnya seperti mati rasa.

_Speechless_.

_Terkutuk kau Kim Jongin. Kenapa juga dia harus melaporkannya pada Chanyeol? Tsk!_

Ah... tak heran jika lelaki sarkas itu datang setiap harinya ke kafe selama bocah itu absen. Bahkan sangat terasa janggal saat Jongin selalu bersikeras untuk pergi ke apartemennya setelah kafe tutup hanya sekadar untuk meminum sekaleng bir atau menghabiskan sebatang rokok, lalu membicarakan hal-hal tak penting lainnya kemudian pulang.

Ternyata Jongin berpihak pada bocah itu, hingga Chanyeol sendiri menjadi besar kepala lalu memanggilnya _hyung_?

_Sialan_.

"_Well —" _Baekhyun mati gaya. Tatapan lurus dan intens dari sepasang manik hitam yang besar cukup membuatnya gusar. Semburat rona merah menjalar dari pipi menuju daun telinga dengan cepat. Jelas sekali dia salah tingkah ketahuan berbohong. Ingin sekali dia meninju wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring penuh arti. Namun bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika dia tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan.

" —untuk menebus absennya kau selama seminggu lebih, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mengantarku pulang." Lanjut Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda itu, lalu mengembuskan napas tipis setelahnya. Berharap aksi—menutup rasa malunya—terlihat natural.

Seperti tersengat listrik. Tubuh Chanyeol menggelinjang saat embusan napas itu menggelitik daun telinganya. Tak sampai disitu, kini detak jantung berdebar tak karuan mendengar kalimat yang terasa _deja_ _vu_ baginya. Kalimat yang sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu saat dimana untuk pertama kali dia bisa memiliki tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kau —ingin aku mengantarmu —pu—pulang?" Chanyeol gagap. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia tidak perlu melakukan janji _visit_ dengan dokter THT. Khawatir delusinya semakin parah.

"_Wae_? Tidak bisa? _It's ok_. Aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Ja —jangan! Aku pasti mengantarmu pulang. Mau pergi ke apartemenmu, ke Busan, ke Jeju, ke Korea Utara, atau bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun, aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau ingin pergi." Chanyeol panik saat Baekhyun berkata demikian. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya.

Jelas sekali bahwa sang pemilik kafe hanya menggoda pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terbesit dalam benaknya. Meski samar, namun dia bisa menghentikan ingatan masa lalu kelam yang terus menghantui seperti mimpi buruk tiap kali mengingat senyum polos Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak keberatan menunggu, aku harus membereskan kafe dulu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi serius Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti sedang menahan sakit perut.

_Tsk, dasar bocah._

_._  
_._  
_._

—_To be continued—_

Hai~ I drop the update :D biar update nya sama kyk yg di wattpad, di ffn ketinggalan 1 chapt

makasih banyak buat yg masih ngikutin cerita Abnegate~ sehuniesehun. khakikira, Guest (whoever you are, really thankyou!) semoga makin tertarik yaaaahh hehehe. Maaf klo pendek2 :(( soalnya aku prefer update cepet daripada update panjang tp lama (pengalaman sama ff yg berujung discountinue *sad*)

dan oh iya, mgkin bulan ini aku ada sedikit telat update.. kerjaan lg padat merayap jd maafkan klo2 minggu depan lama update 🙏

Don't forget fav, follow, and comments! 💕 thankyou~ have a nice day~


	7. Chapter 7: Breakout

_**break·out**_  
_**/ˈbrākˌout/**_  
_[Noun]_  
_A forcible escape, especially from prison._

_._  
_._

_'You hold me tight, and never let me go even if I want to.'_

.

.

Dua ronde.

Baekhyun mengembuskan asap kelabu dari dalam mulut ke langit lepas yang terlihat masih berwarna biru gelap. Langit tak seutuhnya gelap gulita. Masih ada cahaya rembulan dan cahaya lampu kota yang tak mau kalah saing bersinar terang di bawah sana. Awan kelabu yang menggumpal tak nampak sama sekali. Langit di waktu seperempat malam terlihat bersih meski kemarin sore salju kembali turun.

Tak ada yang dipikirkan pria yang hanya memakai _hoodie_ kebesaran milik orang yang sekarang masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya tanpa celana panjang membungkus kedua kaki putih pucat yang mulai mati rasa —selain memikirkan tubuh yang sudah termakan usia ternyata hanya mampu melakukan dua ronde. Dia tahu betul bahwa bocah itu masih menginginkannya lagi. Dulu dia bisa menghabiskan satu kotak kondom dalam semalam. Tapi kondisi tubuh yang semakin menua tidak bisa mengimbangi energi anak muda.

"_Tsk_."

Tangan kirinya yang bebas, menyapu kasar surai hitam ke belakang kepala. Ini sudah batang rokok yang keempat. Menandakan bahwa dia sudah cukup lama berdiri di teras beranda apartemennya untuk menikmati embusan angin di pertengahan musim dingin yang terasa dingin menggigit dengan pakaian ala kadarnya dan ditemani racun nikotin yang semakin mengerak di dalam tubuh dari hari ke hari.

Setidaknya, hawa dingin dan racun itu bisa membuatnya terus terjaga dari mimpi buruk.

Dalam beberapa bulan lagi, genap sudah 10 tahun Baekhyun ditinggalkan. Ada ketakutan dan keraguan tiap kali dia memikirkan hal itu. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin bahwa, sudah seharusnya dia _move on_. Menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Jatuh cinta berkali-kali, lalu patah hati karenanya. Namun ramalan si nenek tua masih membayangi. Cinta pertama yang dirasakan adalah cinta sejatinya —atau mungkin Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kutukan, hingga dia tidak bisa lagi hidup dengan 'normal'. Dia sudah mati rasa, meski rasa sesak yang menghimpit dada masih terus dirasakan karena 'cinta sejatinya'.

Di saat seperti ini, Baekhyun justru membutuhkan mulut sarkas Kim Jongin. Setidaknya, kalimat-kalimat sindiran itu lah yang selalu membuatnya bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Jongin lah yang selalu menyadarkan betapa bajingannya orang itu dan betapa menyedihkan kehidupannya yang terus terpenjara oleh cinta yang salah.

Bukannya iseng atau kurang kerjaan, tapi sungguh dia membutuhkan dukungan moril itu sekarang. Kim Jongin yang manis harus bisa menghiburnya.

"_**Apa kau meneleponku untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Apa akhirnya kau sudah membulatkan keputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu? Come on, gimme a good news.**_"

"Astaga sayang~ busuk sekali mulutmu itu." Suara setengah sadar, setengah mengantuk Jongin membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya. Meski bisa saja pria sarkas itu tak mengangkat telepon darinya, namun tetap saja akan selalu ada perlakuan khusus yang dilakukan Jongin hanya untuknya.

Seperti di saat-saat dia membutuhkan 'teman' untuk mendengarkan curhatan sampahnya.

Kapanpun. Di manapun.

"_**Ingin sekali aku memakimu, tapi aku tahu kau hanyalah seorang masokis yang senang dengan rasa sakit. Dear fuxkin Lord, ini jam 3 pagi! Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan tak penting ini?!**_"

Jongin bersungut-sungut. Baekhyun jelas terhibur.

"Aku tidur lagi dengannya." Baekhyun mengaku.

"_**Oh great! Bahkan sekarang aku harus mendengar curhatan kehidupan seksmu**_."

Jongin masih mengomel. Namun seketika hening di seberang telepon. Keduanya tiba-tiba terjebak dalam suasana diam membisu. Baekhyun sampai mengernyit menatap layar ponselnya. Hitungan detik masih terus bertambah. Jongin tak memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"..."

"Hei, katakan sesuatu. Kau tidak tertidur 'kan?"

"_**HAHAHAHA~! Bocah sialan! Akhirnya dia bisa meruntuhkan dinding es tak penting itu. Oh ini harus di rayakan**_!"

Gelak tawa Jongin terdengar menggelegar di speaker ponsel. Mendengung bising di telinga. Pria sarkas itu jelas-jelas menikmati dosa yang Baekhyun perbuat. Kini dirinya yang bersungut-sungut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidur dengan bocah itu?"

"_**Kau tak pernah melakukan one night stand dengan orang yang sama lebih dari sekali. Aku tahu itu.**_"

"Ya terus? Bisa saja 'kan aku melakukannya dengan yang lain. Kau ini benar-benar tim sukses bocah itu, hah?"

"_**Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya~ sudah kubilang 'kan kalian itu sangatlah mirip? Stupidly in love with wrong person. Kalian cocok satu sama lain**_."

"Aku tidak bodoh." Baekhyun jelas tak terima. Meski harus dia akui bahwa terjebak oleh masa lalu selama 10 tahun lamanya memanglah sesuatu hal yang sangat bodoh.

" —tapi bocah itu memang bodoh." Karena menyukai dirinya yang 'cacat'.

"_**Ya~ ya~ terserah kau kalau mau menyebut dirimu cukup pintar dan menunggu 10 tahun seperti janda tua hanya untuk bisa melepaskannya**_."

"Ish—! Mulut sialanmu itu. Kalau aku bisa, tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu." Baekhyun menghisap dalam-dalam rokok yang sudah memendek, lalu mengembuskan asapnya dalam sekali tarikan napas seraya membuang puntung rokok ke dalam kaleng bir kosong di atas pagar besi.

"_**Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi kau tidak mau melakukannya hanya karena terjebak oleh alasan murahan bahwa dia adalah cinta sejatimu. Jangan buat aku tertawa. Ini bukan negeri dongeng yang penuh fantasi. Jelas sekali alasan cinta sejati itu hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi penyesalan dan kebodohanmu yang mau saja diperbudak olehnya. Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui kebodohanmu itu 'kan?**_"

"Kenapa _sih_ ucapanmu tak pernah terdengar manis di telingaku?" —_dan kenapa Jongin selalu benar?_

"_**Tsk~ kau ingin aku seperti dirinya yang selalu saja mengatakan hal yang manis-manis hingga membuatmu terbuai oleh jelmaan iblis berkedok manusia itu?**_"

"Na~ah. Membayangkanmu berkata manis seperti dia sudah cukup membuatku merinding. Aku sudah puas denganmu yang seperti ini. Tolong pertahankan, Jongin ah~" Baekhyun terkekeh geli membayangkan Jongin yang bersikap manis padanya.

Lebih baik dia bunuh diri sungguhan.

"_**Lupakan bajingan itu kalau kau tidak ingin jadi janda tua. Kurasa Chanyeol anak yang baik. Meski aku merasa kasihan padanya karena jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu. Jangan membuatnya menangis. Dia itu benar-benar polos.**_"

"Hei —! Aku bukan janda tua! Ingin sekali aku merobek mulutmu itu. Lagipula, aku tidak begitu buruk. Setidaknya aku bisa memuaskannya di ranjang."

"_**Kau yakin? Berapa ronde?**_"

"Uhm —baru dua." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menolehkan kepala ke dalam kamar, menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawah saat melihat dada bidang dengan belahan-belahan _abs_ enam lapis terekspos tak tertutup selimut. Desiran itu mendadak mengalir deras di setiap pembuluh darah.

"_**Hahaha~ kok cuma dua? Biasanya kau bisa sampai menghabiskan satu kotak dalam semalam**_."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar tua. Sulit mengimbangi energinya yang masih muda —"

Seketika rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti saat Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Menutup pintu balkon lalu merangkak naik ke atas kasur. Tubuhnya yang mati rasa sudah tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menerima kalor panas dari tubuh atletis pemuda yang masih tertidur manis. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menjilat bibir keringnya.

"—oh iya dan satu lagi. Penisnya besar, aku kewalahan."

"_**Shit Baekhyun! Ternyata dia tidak bergurau tentang ukuran penisnya, hahahaha.**_"

"Kalau kau penasaran, aku bisa memfotonya untukmu. Kau mau?" Jelas-jelas Baekhyun hanya iseng.

"_**Fxck you**_." —dan jelas sekali Jongin tak tertarik.

"Hahaha~ kupikir kau tertarik untuk melihatnya. Baiklah, sesi curhat selesai. Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan sisa bungkusan yang belum terpakai. Nanti aku akan menceritakan detailnya saat kau datang ke kafe~"

"_**Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, sialan!**_"

"_Bye_~"

Baekhyun melempar ponsel ke samping bantal lalu merangkak semakin mendekati tubuh Chanyeol. Jari-jari tangan yang serasa membeku, menelusuri lekukan _abs_ dari atas turun ke bawah dengan gerakan lamban. Pertemuan dua suhu yang berbeda, membuat sang pemilik tubuh menggelinjang terkejut mendapati sentuhan dingin yang terasa bagaikan es. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Mendapati sosok Baekhyun merangkak mendekati —masih dengan jari-jari nakal yang bermain di perut berototnya.

"Hm —"

" —Hei, aku kedinginan." Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Menyentuh otot _biceps_ tangan yang keras bergelombang.

.

.

—_To be continued—_

_._

_._

Haaai~ I drop the update! Maaf ya minggu kmrn ga update, lg _paciweuh _kerjaan kantor akunya.. jd baru bisa update sekarang T_T

Jangan lupa reviews nya yaaaa


	8. Chapter 8: Desire R

_Author's note:_

_I need to make a little warning. This chapter is contained with mature scenes. So the underage (below 18th) is expected not to read this. Please, don't make me feel like a bad person for 'serving' this kind of story for your own good. Thank you._

_Catatan penulis:_

_Penulis memberi peringatan. Bab ini berisi adegan dewasa. Tidak dianjurkan bagi yang masih di bawah umur (18 tahun ke bawah) untuk membaca bab ini. Jangan membuat penulis merasa 'bersalah' karena memberikan sesuatu yang belum pantas untuk kalian di bawah umur. Terimakasih._

_._

_._

_._

_**de·sire**_

_**/dəˈzī(ə)r/**_

_[Noun]_

_A strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen_

_._

_._

_._

_'I'm sorry I love you so much that it hurts.'_

.

.

"Hm —"

" —Hei, aku kedinginan." Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Menyentuh otot _biceps_ tangan yang keras bergelombang.

Di samping memiliki wajah tampan rupawan dan suara berat karismatik, Chanyeol memiliki tubuh tinggi proporsional dengan massa otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Senyumnya polos dan manis. Peduli walau sedikit pemaksa. Keras kepala tapi sangat perhatian. Meski dia jauh lebih muda darinya, tapi dia tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan orang yang dianggap spesial. Kalau saja bisa, tentu Baekhyun tidak akan menuntut lebih dari pemuda itu.

_He is just perfect._

"Uh—astaga Baekhyun! Tubuhmu dingin. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kesadaran Chanyeol seutuhnya pulih saat mendapati tubuh yang hangat disentuh oleh tangan dingin Baekhyun. Terasa dingin seperti bongkahan es.

"_So warm me up_, huh?" Jawab pemilik kafe memberi saran.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun mulai ketagihan dengan Chanyeol. Meski tak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya ketagihan dengan pemuda itu, namun yang pasti, dia merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya. Entah karena sifat keras kepala yang tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya, entah karena bentuk perhatian yang memaksa namun terasa sangat nyata, entah karena kehadirannya yang merepotkan namun sangat dinanti, atau entah itu karena urusan ranjang yang membuatnya kewalahan tapi nikmat.

Apapun itu, yang jelas Baekhyun merasa 'terpenuhi' dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Ingin rasanya langsung menuju 'menu utama'. Bahkan dia sudah mengambil bungkusan karet tipis licin yang baru dan tersegel untuk segera dipasang, namun gerakan impulsif Chanyeol yang memeluknya dengan bertelanjang dada, membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Pelukannya tentu saja terasa sangat hangat dan erat. Pertemuan kulit dengan katun menyalurkan kalor panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Andai saja Baekhyun melepas _hoodie_ tak penting ini, dia akan merasakan hangat yang lebih cepat saat kalor menyebar dari kulit ke kulit. Ditambah aroma tubuh maskulin yang segar menerpa indra pencium —menggelapkan pikiran warasnya.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Baekhyun tidak perlu menuntut lebih dari pemuda itu.

Tubuh Chanyeol sangatlah wangi.

Dia tak butuh _foreplay_. Nafsunya sudah di ujung ubun-ubun. Tak sabar, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh atletis Chanyeol hingga memantul pelan di atas kasur, lalu melepas _hoodie_ hitam milik pemuda itu yang tanpa permisi dia gunakan. Memamerkan tubuh putih polos tanpa sehelai benang yang masih terasa dingin di hadapan sepasang manik hitam yang kini menatapnya lamat-lamat.

Kedua mata Chanyeol tak mengedip. Rasa panas bahkan langsung menjalar dari pipi hingga telinga lebarnya. Memerah dengan cepat seperti kepiting rebus. Tak berani menatap bagian dada kebawah, manik hitam itu bergerak ke atas memperhatikan ujung helai surai gelap Baekhyun yang mencuat berantakan.

Kini, orang yang sudah membuat hati pemuda itu mencelos ketar-ketir layaknya remaja usia tanggung yang kasmaran, merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya —telanjang. Suhu tubuh yang dingin dan hangat saling bersentuhan dan membaur hingga memberikan sensasi mengejutkan.

Chanyeol menelan ludah saat beban tubuh Baekhyun menimpa perutnya —masih dengan tatapan mata yang hanya mampu memperhatikan surai gelap di ujung kepala. Gumpalan bokong kenyal mendarat di atas perut, nyaris menyentuh kejantanannya yang masih tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal. Rasa panik, penasaran, dan hasrat membaur tak karuan di dalam diri pemuda itu —nyaris menggila.

Chanyeol jelas hanya bisa menggeram pelan. Baekhyun menyeringai iseng.

"_The night is still young, kid_."

Baekhyun berbisik. Menyentuh dada bidang pemuda yang ada di bawahnya dengan gerakan ringan memutar dan menggelitik. Menggerayangi setiap lekuk otot berisi dengan ujung jemari yang dingin, hingga tubuh itu menggelinjang tersentak akibat sentuhannya. Sepasang manik coklat tuanya menatap lapar tubuh pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya, menunduk lalu menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat tepat di tengah dada bidang dengan arah vertikal naik menuju leher.

Chanyeol mendesah keras saat lidah basah itu bergerak semakin naik melewati leher dengan hisapan ringan di jakun, menuju dagu dengan gigitan lembut, lalu bermuara pada bibir. Mencium pelan sepasang bibir yang terasa hangat di permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang kering dan dingin. Menelan desahannya lalu menggerakkan bibir dengan gerakan naik turun berirama tanpa interupsi lidah yang mengganggu. Ciuman ringan yang terasa 'polos'.

Meski 'diserang' mendadak, Chanyeol suka ketika Baekhyun menciumnya. Katakan saja besar kepala, namun menurut info yang dia dapat dari Jongin, pujaan hatinya itu tidak pernah mencium partner _one night stand_. Namun malam ini terasa berbeda. Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun mencium bibir, meski di malam yang pertama, pria itu tak mengizinkan untuk berciuman. Hanya sebatas hubungan badan. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Seolah sepasang bibir itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat mahal dan berharga. Tak boleh disentuh, apalagi dilumat. Hanya boleh dinikmati secara visual, atau dibayangkan secara imajiner yang meliar di dalam kepala.

Mereka bilang, ciuman adalah suatu tanda keintiman untuk menyalurkan perasaan ketertarikan pada lawan mainnya. Mungkin ini adalah tanda bahwa Chanyeol sudah menjadi yang 'spesial'?

Jelas pemuda itu kegirangan.

Tentu saja bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya, jika ciuman platonik itu tak berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang liar. Dia menarik bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan gigi dalam sekali tarikan, lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut dengan lidah basah yang terasa panas. Pemuda itu tak keberatan sama sekali. Menyambut hangat lidah Baekhyun yang semakin meyeruak ke dalam rongga mulut. Lidah keduanya kemudian bergumul, bertarung saling tarik-menarik untuk menjadi yang dominan. Baekhyun mengulum lidah pemuda itu saat berada di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian mendorong keluar lalu menerobos masuk menyapu rongga mulut Chanyeol dengan lidahnya lagi. Terus seperti itu saling melumat tanpa ada rasa bosan. Memakan rakus bibir yang bertautan seolah keintiman ciuman itu belumlah cukup. Desahan ringan dan decakan basah terdengar, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat.

Baekhyun sungguh sangat berpengalaman, membuat pemuda itu kewalahan nyaris kehabisan napas. Kalau saja Chanyeol tak melepas bibir lawan main, mungkin dirinya sudah seperti ikan koi yang terdampar di daratan—megap-megap membutuhkan oksigen. Manik hitamnya menggelap, menatap ke dalam manik kecoklatan Baekhyun. Meski suasana kamar temaram hanya disinari cahaya dari lampu balkon, namun nampak jelas sekali bahwa pria yang lebih tua itu sangat menginginkannya.

Sepasang bibir merah dan basah terlihat seperti permen stroberi yang terasa nikmat untuk dikulum. Membayangkan bibir merah itu bermain dengan anggota tubuh di antara selangkangannya. Akal sehat bahkan nyaris terjun bebas ke dalam jurang —menggila dan membuas— kalau saja Chanyeol tidak punya kontrol diri.

Ingin sekali dia memaksa bibir merah itu bermain dengan kejantanannya. Melumatnya dari ujung hingga ke pangkal. Mengocok seraya menghisapnya sampai mencapai titik klimaks. Lalu menyemburkan cairan kental yang semakin terasa di ujung tanduk ke dalam pangkal tenggorokan. Mengotori wajah awet muda itu dengan cairannya.

Rasanya tak sabar ingin menerkam dan menikam antara belahan bokong Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan kejantanannya tanpa ampun. Mendengar sumpah serapah yang melafalkan namanya hingga terdengar bagai _aphrodisiacs_yang menyebar liar ke seluruh tubuh. Menegangkan seluruh saraf di bagian selangkangan yang tak mengendur sedikitpun. Memuaskan nafsu dan sisi liar Park Chanyeol yang seolah bangkit dari fase pubertas. Merasakan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu bergetar menggelinjang penuh nikmat dalam permainan seksnya —karena Baekhyun bagaikan candu tanpa penawar.

Pemuda itu sangat menginginkannya. Lebih dari apapun. Namun pada kenyataannya, dia hanya bisa menggeram menahan diri. Menghapus bayangan seks liar yang berputar di dalam kepala —lagi.

_He is too precious to be treated like that_.

Pemuda itu memang unggul dalam ukuran tubuh dan tenaga, namun pada kenyataannya, gerakan lihai dan lincah pria yang lebih tua itu sungguh membuatnya kewalahan setengah mati. Usia yang lebih tua dengan banyak pengalaman memang tak bisa dilawan.

Si bocah polos dan amatir —Park Chanyeol—memang tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Meski sesungguhnya, ada alasan lain mengapa dia mati-matian menahan diri.

Pemuda itu tersentak saat usapan tangan yang dingin menyentuh pipi kiri. Menyadarkannya dari bayangan yang sempat meliar di dalam kepala. Mengusap lembut dan menangkup rahang untuk kembali manutkan bibir mereka. Membiarkan Baekhyun 'melahap' habis bibirnya. Tak kuasa untuk memikirkan bayangan liar dan hal-hal logis mengapa tubuh Baekhyun terasa begitu dingin hingga membuatnya menjadi agresif di waktu yang bersamaan—tapi tak keberatan, dia justru menikmatinya—pemuda itu akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

Kedua tangan yang berotot itu mengusap paha mulus yang mengapit tubuhnya. Menggerayangi setiap senti tanpa ada yang terlewat. Bergerak semakin ke atas menuju pinggang yang ramping. Mengusap lembut punggung, lalu bergerak naik dan turun menyusuri lekukan-lekukan ruas tulang belakang di balik kulit putih pucat yang masih terasa dibawah suhu normal. Berharap usapan lembutnya dapat menghasilkan kalor, karena prioritasnya sekarang adalah menghangatkan tubuh yang dingin membeku. Mengenyampingkan ego diantara selangkangan yang sesungguhnya mulai terasa sesak.

Baekhyun melepaskan gumpalan kenyal bibir Chanyeol yang sudah cukup membengkak karena gemas digigiti. Membiarkan sepasang tangan besar menyentuh lekuk tubuhnya dengan gerakan menggelitik. Tak sampai 2 detik, bibirnya kembali turun menciumi dagu, lalu garis rahang, semakin turun, kemudian wajahnya sudah terbenam di lekukan leher pemuda itu. Menyesap puas aroma maskulin yang terasa segar, sebelum akhirnya menggoreskan gigi di atas permukaan kulit. Menghisap, lalu menjilatnya dan diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan. Menciptakan sensasi panas yang terbakar saat dia meninggalkan ruam merah keunguan disana. Sebuah _kiss mark._

"Hhng—ah—"

Chanyeol melenguh nikmat. Tubuh pemuda itu terasa semakin panas saat organ tubuh di antara selangkangannya yang tertutup selimut sudah menegang sempurna. Hingga tanpa sadar, kedua tangan bergerak turun meremas gemas bokong yang kenyal dan lembut di atas perutnya. Menghasilkan desahan biadab keluar dari bibir merah Baekhyun tanpa malu-malu.

"Aaah —ngh~"

Mengalun indah. Chanyeol hilang kendali.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh kecil Baekhyun sudah terbanting ke sisi kasur. Sepasang lengan berotot mengurungnya dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Merasakan tubuh besar pemuda itu kini mengintimidasinya di atas. Selimut tebal sudah tersibak merosot kebawah. Manik coklat tuanya menatap intens sepasang manik hitam yang terus menggelap tiap kali dia menggodanya. Sapuan lidah di atas bibir —seolah menantangnya— membuat Chanyeol menggeram keras. Tersiksa. Baekhyun justru menikmatinya.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun bergerak turun menatap sesuatu di bawah sana yang tak tertutup selimut. Senyum seringai tak bisa dia sembunyikan saat dengan sengaja, dia menyenggol pelan kejantanan yang menegang itu dengan lutut kirinya.

"Argh _fxck_!" Chanyeol memaki. Meremas sprei berbahan katun berwarna monokrom dengan gelisah. Pusing menghadapi Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menyudutkan dan memaksanya untuk jadi hewan buas.

Kedua lengan Baekhyun terangkat. Memeluk leher jenjang itu seraya menariknya. Membenamkan wajah tampannya di lekukan leher, lalu berbisik pelan tepat di daun telinga lebar milik pemuda itu. Menjulurkan lidah menggelitik. Menggigit pelan tanpa menghentikan jilatan sensualnya.

"_Let's fxck._"

_Park Chanyeol's sanity has been snapped._

Tanpa buang waktu, Chanyeol menyerang leher putih yang tersaji di depan kedua manik hitamnya dengan lapar. Menjilat, menghisap dan menggores gigi dengan perlahan —tanpa meninggalkan tanda apapun disana. Masih merasa takut kalau Baekhyun tak suka jika 'ditandai', karena kesayangannya itu terkadang bermain tarik ulur yang membingungkan. Lebih baik dia bermain aman. Meski kedua tangannya tak mau diam bermain dengan tonjolan kecil di kedua dada Baekhyun. Memberikan stimulus agar tubuh seksi itu semakin bereaksi akibat aksinya. Menekan dan mencubit, lalu mengelusnya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Menghasilkan desahan tak tertahankan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"_Shit_! Chan —yeol—aahh~!" tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjabak surai rambut Chanyeol gemas. Desiran hebat menyerang tubuh dari segala arah. Menghantam hebat ke titik berat tubuhya. Membangkitkan kejantanannya yang mulai menegang. Semakin tak sabar ingin membuat pemuda itu bermain dengannya —karena tak ada _foreplay_ di rencana awal.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memaki, karena dia begitu sibuk memuaskan hasrat si kesayangan. Ciumanya semakin turun meninggalkan leher menyusuri lekukan tulang selangka yang menonjol. Mengecup ringan lalu semakin turun ke bagian dada saat jambakkan dirambutnya justru memaksa untuk terus turun. Bahkan dia harus meninggalkan dua tonjolan di dada Baekhyun untuk dilumat. Meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman ringan di atas dada semakin turun menuju perut. Hidung mancungnya terus bergesekkan dengan kulit putih yang mulai terasa hangat.

Napas Baekhyun terdengar memburu. Punggungnya semakin melengkung saat bibir itu mencium perut di bagian pusar. Rasanya geli, hingga membutnya menginginkan lebih.

Sepasang manik hitam bergerak ke bawah menatap kejantanan Baekhyun yang mulai menegang. Saat ciuman itu semakin turun ke bawah dan hampir menuju selangkangan, Baekhyun justru menarik jambakannya kembali ke atas seraya bangkit dari posisi telentang. Berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah manis yang sudah memerah.

"_Please_ — jangan membuatku ejakulasi dini, bocah." Ucap Baekhyun jujur di atas bibir Chanyeol seraya melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher jenjang itu. Bermain-main kembali dengan surai rambut pemuda yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya. Menatap lurus sepasang manik hitam yang balik menatapnya.

Sejujur-jujurnya Byun Baekhyun adalah ketika dia sedang melakukan seks. Tapi sungguh berengsek saat kata-kata tak ber-_filter_ itu justru membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah tak karuan.

"_Shit_! Kau sungguh sangat menyiksaku." Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat —dan memohon, membuat Baekhyun justru menyeringai puas.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menahan diri. _Fxck me hard, beast_."

Chanyeol menggeram. Menarik kasar tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya, membuat Baekhyun terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu mengangkat kedua kaki putih untuk menjepit pinggulnya. Hingga nyaris tak ada jarak di antara kedua tubuh itu, membuat kejantanan mereka saling beradu bersentuhan.

Makian ringan keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Baekhyun suka dengan posisi ini, karena membuatnya leluasa untuk melahap rakus bibir pemuda itu. Tak pernah bosan dia melakukannya. Lagi-lagi dia melumat bibir Chanyeol. Menghisap gumpalan bibir bawah seraya menariknya dan membiarkan tangan besar itu menggerayangi bokongnya. Hingga desahan yang saling bersahutan terendam oleh ciuman basah mereka.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol membalikkan keadaan; membuat si kesayangan 'tersiksa' karenanya. Tapi dia belum bisa melakukan itu, karena tak ingin dibenci. Dia akan memberikan dan melakukan apapun yang disuruh dan diminta.

Meski rasanya melihat Baekhyun yang meraung memohon padanya akan memuaskan nafsu liar si pemuda amatir.

Tanpa disuruh pun, tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak menuju kejantanan Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun mendesah keras di tengah-tengah ciumannya. Memompanya naik turun hingga terasa semakin keras dan menegang.

"_Fxck me now."_

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya seraya menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dikejantanannya untuk berhenti —dia tidak ingin ejakulasi dini—_shit_. Lalu berlutut hingga tubuhya jauh lebih tinggi dari pemuda itu. Berniat langsung melakukan seks tanpa persiapan. Dia sudah sangat kelaparan sekarang.

Baekhyun memang jauh lebih berpengalaman, namun Chanyeol tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dalam sekali gerakan, pemuda itu mendorong pelan tubuh dalam pelukannya untuk kembali terlentang di atas kasur. Meski terlihat bahwa ada raut kekecewaan dari Baekhyun, namun rasanya dia harus melakukan prosedur dengan benar.

Tak ingin membuat si kesayangan semakin kecewa, buru-buru dia mengangkat kedua kaki putih polos itu untuk melingkar kembali di pinggulnya. Memberikannya akses yang lebih leluasa untuk menerobos masuk dan menyatukan diri dengan tubuh kecil itu. Saat jari telunjuk akan menyentuh lubang Baekhyun untuk mempersiapkannya, pria yang lebih tua itu menepis lengan Chanyeol seraya menarik pinggul dengan kedua kakinya untuk semakin mendekat. Menubrukkan kejantanan yang menegang sempurna di antara belahan bokongnya.

Makian keras terdengar kembali dari pemuda itu.

_"No need prepare, I want your big thing. Now."_

Baekhyun memerintah secara diktator. Menatap sepasang manik hitam yang semakin menggelap dengan tatapan gairah menggebu bagai kobaran api yang panas. Mendorong dan mendesak Chanyeol untuk menjadi hewan buas yang tak terhentikan. Melenyapkan pikiran waras dan menghancurkan sisi lembut pemuda itu.

Persetan dengan kontrol diri.

Chanyeol mengambil dan menyobek bungkusan karet tipis yang tergeletak asal di samping bantal dengan gigi —saat tangan kirinya sibuk meremasi bokong kenyal Baekhyun. Desahan tak sabar tak henti-hentinya terdengar begitu manis di telinga pemuda itu. Buru-buru dia meniup pelan lapisan karet tipis licin untuk dia sematkan di kejantanannya yang semakin menegang angkuh untuk memuaskan pria yang tak berhenti menggerakkan pinggul tak sabar. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun menepis lengan Chanyeol hingga gulungan karet tipis itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau yang 'polos'."

Suranya rendah, serak, seksi, dan sangat menuntut.

Mendadak Chanyeol sakit kepala saat aliran darah mengalir deras disetiap pembuluh arteri. Jantung memompa cepat hingga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bernapas. Deru napas semakin memburu saat melihat pria yang lebih tua itu berhasil membangkitkan sisi liarnya. Menatap lamat-lamat tubuh putih polos yang terlihat sedap untuk di santap rakus. Tanpa sadar, lidahnya terjulur menjilat bibir —_kalap_.

"_Fxck_ Baekhyun, _just fxck_! Berhenti membuat kewarasanku semakin menipis dari waktu ke waktu." Chanyeol menggeram frustrasi. Dia ingin menahan diri, tapi keadaan sungguh berengsek.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan seraya menyentuh kejantanan pemuda itu yang terasa seperti gumpalan daging padat yang panas, keras, besar, dan berkedut. Memompanya naik turun, menyentuh ujung 'kepala' dengan ibu jari kanan. Menekan-nekan lalu mengusapnya. Hingga kata-kata kasar meluncur tak beraturan dari bibir pemuda itu.

"_Shit_. _Fxck_."

Senyum seringai semakin mengembang di bibir Baekhyun saat mendapati tangan besar pemuda itu membalas perlakuannya —menyentuh dan memompa kejantanan yang juga sudah menegang sempurna. Tatapan manik kecoklatan menatap penuh gairah manik hitam milik Chanyeol seraya mengarahkan kejantanan pemuda itu pada belahan bokong yang semakin tak sabar untuk diisi. Membiarkan ujung 'kepala' yang polos tanpa di lapisi karet tipis licin menyeruak memakasa masuk. Hingga desahan tak terkontrol terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Membanting kepala ke belakang saat perlahan namun mantap, kejantanan itu berada di dalam lubang dengan sempurna. Dua ronde sebelumnya cukup membuat Baekhyun sudah lebih dari siap. Makian kasar Chanyeol yang semakin terjepit sesak di antara belahan bokong itu membuat suasana semakin kacau.

Ini akan memasuki ronde ke-3.

Malam masih cukup panjang. Setidaknya, dengan kehadiran pemuda itu di sisi Baekhyun, bayangan masa lalu mulai tersamarkan. Rasa sesal yang dirasa seolah menguap bersama desahan-desahan nikmat yang saling bersahutan.

Meski sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat benci pada diri sendiri yang sudah cukup 'kotor', tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa selalu ada harapan semua hal yang sering dilakukan bisa menggantikan posisi bajingan yang selalu membayangi di dalam memori dan sudut hati terdalam.

Sesungguhnya, dia selalu berusaha melepaskan diri. Ucapan sarkas Jongin bahkan sering membuatnya tersadar. Namun kenyatannya, hanya berujung pada pelarian-pelarian yang tak berarti, karena pada akhirnya, dia akan kembali terpenjara oleh kutukan itu lagi dan lagi.

Walaupun dia merasa dirinya sangatlah kotor, tapi tak bisa dielakkan lagi bahwa Baekhyun sangat merindukan hangat tubuh yang menjalar di setiap pori. Memenuhi relung hati dengan perasaan yang saling berbalas satu sama lain. Tapi kenyataannya, dia tak bisa membalas perasaan siapapun yang pernah tidur dengannya—termasuk perasaan pemuda itu. Meski dia sangat ingin memberikannya, namun perasaannya terkunci rapat, terpenjara oleh cinta yang salah.

"Tubuhmu sudah cukup hangat, Baekhyun ah." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar serak di sela-sela hentakan pinggulnya hingga tubuh kecil itu melengkung mengerut di atas kasur saat kejantanan yang keras dan besar menyeruak keluar masuk di dalam lubangnya yang sempit. Suara yang jauh lebih seksi dari sebelumnya, membuat Baekhyun setengah gila menginginkan pemuda itu untuk terus menghujaninya dengan hentakan-hentakan kasar mencari titik kenikmatan. Bulir keringat sudah berdesakkan keluar di setiap pori-pori kulit ditengah suhu minus di luar apartemen. Poni hitam yang basah dan lepek oleh keringat menutup asal kening hingga kelopak mata. Manik coklat tua Baekhyun berusaha menatap manik hitam Chanyeol yang tengah terpejam di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang terus menjalar di seluruh tubuh.

Merasa sedang di tatap, pemuda itu membuka mata. Menubrukkan pandangannya pada sepasang manik kecoklatan yang terlihat bagai ekstasi.

Ada hasrat yang membara, nafsu yang bergejolak , keresahan yang timbul, dan rasa khawatir yang terpancar nyata di sepasang manik hitam itu. Keinginan dan keraguan silih berganti. Jelas sekali pemuda itu mati-matian menahan diri. Menahan hasrat untuk tidak 'meremuk' Baekhyun seperti kebanyakan orang yang pernah tidur dengannya. Sentuhan lembut seolah menjadikannya seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi Chanyeol. Belum pernah dia menikmati seks seperti yang dia rasakan bersama pemuda itu.

_That was driving Baekhyun crazy enough with his gentleness._

_"Fxck! There!"_Baekhyun memaki saat Chanyeol menemukan titik nikmatnya. Membuat pemuda itu menghentakan pinggul ke tempat yang sama berulang-ulang. Hingga melemparkan kepala Baekhyun ke atas bantal diiringi makian dan desahan tak terkontrol yang justru membuat Chanyeol tak mengendur sedikitpun.

_'Aphrodisiac'_semakin menjalar. Candu yang tak ada penawar semakin menguasai.

Alur seks keduanya tak begitu lambat, atau pun cepat. Rasanya begitu pas saat keduanya semakin mendekati titik ejakulasi di waktu yang bersamaan. Di tengah-tengah hentakan pinggulnya, tangan Chanyeol kembali memompa kejantanan Baekhyun untuk memberikan stimulus lebih. _Double strikes_ akan memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa padanya. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya. Sangat.

"_No —stop_—ugh!"

Desahan Baekhyun semakin tak karuan. Desiran hebat menjalar cepat menuju selangkangannya. Memaksanya untuk melakukan ejakulasi saat hentakan pemuda itu terus menghantam titik nikmat di dalam tubuh seraya menyentuh kejantanannya yang terus menegang dan terasa sesak.

Biasanya Baekhyun tak pernah membiarkan dirinya melakukan ejakulasi lebih dulu. Sisi egonya tak pernah mengizinkan. Namun apa daya, permainan seks pemuda itu sungguh membuatnya tak bisa menahan lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat cairan putih kental menyembur dari ujung kejantanannya. Mengotori tangan pemuda itu dan perutnya sendiri. Napasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan, tapi Chanyeol belum menemukan titik ejakulasinya.

Pemuda itu masih terus menggerakkan pinggul cepat. Hingga lubangnya terasa begitu panas. Menghantam berkali-kali prostatnya hingga kejantanan yang berada di lubangnya terasa berkedut bersiap untuk ejakulasi.

"Ah _fxck_!" Chanyeol memaki saat Baekhyun menjepitnya kasar. Menahannya untuk tak buru-buru. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Rasanya sudah di ujung tanduk, Chanyeol akan ejakulasi. Saat dia akan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang dijepit dengan susah payah, pelukan kaki Baekhyun yang melilit pinggulnya justru semakin erat. Menariknya untuk semakin memperdalam koneksi badan diantara keduanya.

Pemuda itu mendesah panjang. Melepaskan cairan kental di dalam lubang hangat yang terus menjepitnya sesak. Di sambut eluhan nikmat dari si kesayangan hingga tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Puas dengan permainan seksnya.

_He came inside his beloved._

_The fxck._

Tubuh berotot kaku dengan peluh keringat yang melapisi tiap pori kulit, berusaha untuk tidak tumbang dan menghantam tubuh kecil yang ada di bawahnya. Tangan kiri menahan tubuh yang hampir oleng.

Manik mata Chanyeol terbuka. Menatap lamat-lamat wajah memerah Baekhyun yang berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangan kiri terangkat menyapu kasar surai rambutnya yang berkeringat kebelakang kepala. Menghasilkan visualisasi yang justru membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah dengan pemandangan seksi luar biasa dari pemuda itu.

Meski samar, bayangan wajah orang itu perlahan memudar. Tergantikan oleh paras tampan pemuda yang kini sedang menatapnya lembut. Menggelitik isi perut saat senyum polos dan manis itu mengembang di wajah tampannya. Lalu memeluk tubuh dinginnya yang sudah terasa hangat —bahkan panas berkeringat. Berbisik pelan memanggil 'Baekhyun' berulang tanpa lelah dengan suara khasnya yang berat, membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti begitu diinginkan —sangat spesial dan berharga.

_"I'm sorry, but I love you, Baekhyun ah~"_

Tak begitu jelas terdengar, namun Baekhyun cukup menangkap kalimat yang dibisikkan pemuda itu. Kalau saja bisa, tentu dia akan menjalani kehidupan 'normal' nya bersama Chanyeol. Dia tak perlu apapun selain kehadiran pemuda itu disisinya. Bahkan dia akan mengaku pada makhluk sarkas bernama Jongin bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh hati pada Chanyeol. Ya. Baekhyun mengakuinya. Dia menyukai segala yang ada pada diri pemuda itu. Membiarkan Jongin yang pasti akan menghujatnya. Persetan dengan Kim Jongin.

Hanya saja di sisi lain, dia tak ingin membuat Chanyeol menangis karena mencintai orang yang salah—seperti dirinya yang polos dan lugu terjebak pada labirin yang tak pernah ada jalan keluar.

Pemuda itu bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik. Kehidupan Chanyeol yang masih seumur jagung hanya akan sia-sia jika bersamanya. Meski dia menginginkannya, Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi saat masa lalu masih terus membayangi. Terkutuk oleh ilusi cinta yang salah, saat cinta yang diberikan oleh orang itu seperti sebuah kutukan baginya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi.

_Persetan denganmu, Oh Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

—_To be continued—_

_._

_._

_._

Hi! Aku bawa update! Maaf bgt kalau telat :( kerjaan kantor lg aga2 menggila. Trs jg skrg aku update lbh dulu di ffn sblm aku post di wp, jd makanya aga2 molor. Maafkan.)

Btw~ aku bikin chapt ini sambil dengerin Un Village nya Baekhyun.. eh buset yah efeknya aga dahsyat. My whole body is just shivering for some reasons xD feels like hundreds of butterflies are flying in my stomach. Berasa pas aja adegan ama suara Baekhyun yg aga2 sensual begitu :O *cries in korean*

Pengakuan: tbh, ini ff pertama yg lancar bgt bikin adegan NC wkwwkwkkkk meski hrs mikir ekstra milih kata2 yg ga tlalu vulgar dan yang ga cringe as fxck :') *ternyata umur sangat mempengaruhi kesiapan bikin adegan ena2* lol

Btw~ Jangan lupa like dan comment jg yaaa~ thankyou!


	9. Chapter 9: Reverse

_**re·verse**_  
_**/rəˈvərs/**_  
_[Verb]_  
_The opposite of what it was._

_._  
_._

_'This is not true love, but curse.'_

.

.

Tanpa terasa, malam tahun baru semakin dekat. Suasana dengan nuansa bertema pergantian tahun, memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Meski natal sudah terlewati, namun ornamen-ornamen seperti _Santa Claus,_ permen tongkat, pohon pinus, hiasan salju, dan lainnya masih terpasang. Natal dan tahun baru memang selalu ada dalam satu paket.

Seperti suasana kafe Baekhyun yang cukup _simple_ dengan pohon pinus imitasi setinggi 2 meter berada di salah satu pojok kafe. Dihias oleh lampu _tumblr _berwarna _warm white_ melilit pohon dan ornamen khas natal yang mempercantik tampilannya. Dipadukan dengan hiasan dakron putih untuk menambah ilusi salju seperti suasana natal di musim dingin. Lalu di tengah pohon, terpasang hiasan berwarna merah dan emas bertuliskan '_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year'._

Nuansa natal dan tahun baru di kafe Baekhyun bisa dikatakan terlalu sederhana. Hingga Jongin harus protes perihal 'tidak niatnya' pemilik kafe dalam hal menghias. Baekhyun tak peduli, dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Tak ada karyawan yang bekerja untuk kafe kecilnya. Hanya seorang diri untuk mengurus kafe yang buka sesuka hati bagaimana _mood_ sang pemilik. Meski begitu, setidaknya dia tidak merasa kekurangan dari penghasilan kafe untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Tidak kurang, mungkin sedikit lebih, yang penting cukup.

Lagipula, sejak 10 tahun lalu, dia sudah tak antusias pada malam natal, tahun baru, festival, ulang tahun, musim dingin, musim gugur, musim panas, dan berbagai perayaan lainnya.

Apalagi musim semi.

_"Hidupmu sungguh sangat membosankan dan menyedihkan."_

Jongin pernah mencecarnya demikian. Tapi masa bodoh dengan hujatannya.

"Kudengar kau menghabiskan malam natal dengan Chanyeol?" suara khas Jongin terdengar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh menatap Jongin yang duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi kanan kafe. Gerakan tangan yang sedang menghitung uang dari mesin kasir sampai terhenti.

"Bocah itu tak henti-hentinya mengirim pesan _kakaotalk_ padaku betapa senangnya dia saat berhasil mengajakmu kencan di malam natal."

"_Tsk,_ hubungan kalian terlalu aneh. Kenapa kalian harus saling melaporkan satu sama lain di setiap kegiatan, _sih_? Sialan kau Jongin." Baekhyun mengingat kejadian dimana dia mati gaya karena menggoda Chanyeol untuk melihat reaksinya yang berakhir menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Meski dia tak keberataan dengan kejadian itu karena malamnya dia ditemani oleh Chanyeol hingga matahari berada tinggi sampai di seperempat langit yang cukup cerah. Sebelum akhirnya, Baekhyun harus mengusir bocah itu dari apartemennya karena tak mau tenggelam dengan perasaan yang semakin dalam.

Dia ingin, tapi tak bisa. Rasanya sangat menjengkelkan.

"_Jealous_?"

"_Tsk_, _really_?" Baekhyun berdecih.

"Aku penasihat cintanya. Jadi aku harus tahu perkembangan klienku. _Spill the tea_~ kemana kalian pergi?" Tanya Jongin tak peduli seraya menyeruput tipis espresso dari dalam gelas keramik kecil. Manik hitamnya mengekori langkah Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati lalu duduk di kursi yang menghadap padanya. Hanya sebuah meja kayu bundar berdiameter 40 senti menjadi pemisah antara keduanya. Baekhyun kini duduk menemaninya di dalam kafe yang sedang sepi pengunjung.

"Kenapa kau tak tanya pada 'klien'mu langsung?"

"Aku lebih senang bertanya padamu~ melihat wajah gusar dan kalutmu yang begitu ketakutan karena si bocah mampu membuat dinding es Byun Baekhyun mencair dengan sendirinya. Aku suka melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu." Jongin tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau ini benar-benar tipe sadis ya?" Baekhyun mengernyit menatap Jongin ketika baru menyadari hal itu setelah berteman lebih dari satu dekade dengannya. Pantas saja mulut sialan itu seperti ember bocor yang tak pernah absen untuk mencecarnya.

" —dan kau tipe masokis. Tak heran kalau kita cocok dalam hubungan anomali ini."

"Sayang sekali, kau bukanlah tipeku. Sekalipun hanya kau yang tersisa di dunia ini, aku tak akan mau denganmu. Jadi jangan katakan kita cocok, kau membuatku mual." Baekhyun mengernyit risih.

"_Speak about your self,_ aku tahu seleramu aneh." Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, " —jadi, katakan kalian pergi kemana?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"_Well_~ aku _sih_ tidak keberatan seharian disini lalu mengusik dan mengganggumu. Kau senang 'kan dengan cacianku?"

"Sauna." jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. Dia tahu, lelaki sarkas itu akan terus mencecar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti jaksa penuntut kalau dia tak segera menjawab pertanyaanya. Belum lagi kalau mulut busuk itu mencecarnya dengan kata-kata sarkas yang 'sedap' ditelinga.

_Berisik_.

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHA _wtf_?! Tempat kencan macam apa itu? Dasar selera orang tua. Sialan, perutku sakit. Hahahaha~" Jongin tertawa heboh sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja hingga hiasan pot _mini_ kaktus imitasi di tengah meja jatuh terguling —bahkan nyaris cangkir espresso menjadi korban berikutnya kalau saja dia tak menghentikan gebrakannya tepat waktu.

Baekhyun mengacungkan jari tengah pada Jongin lalu membetulkan posisi si kaktus yang terguling. Meski hubungan _absurd_ Baekhyun-Jongin dapat terjalin secara natural, namun belum pernah keduanya main fisik sekalipun kata-kata yang menjengkelkan dan kasar keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Jelas sekali sesungguhnya mereka masih merasa sungkan dan kaku satu sama lain.

"Jangan salah sangka, bocah itu yang menyarankan untuk pergi ke sauna. Dia bilang, tubuhku sangat tegang dan kaku. aku butuh rileksasi, begitu katanya. _He is the sweetest guy on earth, isn't he_?" Baekhyun berujar sarkas. Jengkel melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Hahahaha~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian berdua berada di sauna. Seperti pasangan ayah dan anak dalam wisata keluarga. Hahahaha~" Jongin masih tertawa.

"_Well_, tapi pasangan ayah dan anak tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal tidak senonoh di sauna seperti yang kami lakukan 'kan?" Senyum miring Baekhyun penuh arti. Jongin berhenti tertawa, memperhatikan keseriusan dari ekspresi lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh _shit_ —! Kau melakukannya?"

"_Fellatio_. Aku gemas dengan sikap Chanyeol yang pasif dan benar-benar menikmati fasilitas sauna tanpa melakukan insiatif apapun. _Tsk_~ dia benar-benar polos."

Baekhyun mengingat kembali kejadian malam natal 3 hari lalu dimana pemuda itu mengajaknya ke tempat sauna. Dia pikir, Chanyeol ingin melakukan hal-hal menatang dengannya di dalam sauna. Namun pikiran _mesum_ Baekhyun nampaknya tak sejalan dengan pikiran platonik Chanyeol yang lurus-lurus saja menikmati sauna, bahkan sampai tertidur.

Tak punya pilihan lain saat ada pemuda usia tanggung berparas tampan, bertubuh seksi duduk di sampingnya tanpa pertahanan apapun. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menyeret pria yang lebih muda darinya itu ke dalam bilik toilet dan _vice_ _versa_. Membahagiakan sisi liar Park Chanyeol yang pasti pernah membayangkan bibir merah itu mengulum bagian di antara selangkangannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Wooooow~ aku belum pernah mendengar cerita kau mau melakukan _fellatio _dalam sejarah kehidupan seksmu. Apa ini? Kau benar-benar menyukainya, huh?"

"Ya aku menyukainya." Tak ada bantahan. Baekhyun benar-benar mengakuinya pada Jongin. Hingga membuat pria sarkas itu melotot tak percaya.

"Aha! Aku benar! Jadi kalian sekarang resmi berkencan, huh? Bocah itu harus mentraktirku karena sudah berhasil menjadi penasihat cintanya."

"Tidak juga."

"Ha?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol tidak berada dalam hubungan seperti itu."

"Maksudmu? Bukankah kalian sudah sering bersama? Seingatku, hanya Chanyeol yang bertahan dengan sikap dinginmu dan kau melakukan seks lebih dari sekali dengannya —bahkan sampai melakukan _fellatio_. Aku juga sudah tidak pernah mendengar curhatan sampahmu lagi yang melakukan _one night stand _dengan orang asing selain pemuda itu. Bahkan wajah berbinar Chanyeol saat menceritakan sikapmu yang mulai melunak membuatku berpikir, mungkin kau sudah benar-benar bisa melupakannya dan _move on_. Kurasa dia sangat spesial bagimu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baekhyun ..." Jongin mendesak jawaban. Menatap manik coklat tua yang memperhatikan pintu kaca kafe di balik tubuhnya.

"Entahlah, hubunganku dengan bocah itu masih sebatas urusan ranjang saja."

"Jangan katakan padaku kau hanya ingin menjadi budak seksnya? Atau mungkin dia yang menjadi budak seksmu?"

Cecar Jongin tak sabar karena Baekhyun masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu kaca kafe yang tertutup rapat, membuat dia gelisah luar biasa.

"..."

"_Shit_ Byun Baekhyun!"

Suasana mendadak tak seceria tadi. Aura kelam nampak menguar dari Jongin. Ingin rasanya dia pergi ke _gym_, lalu menghajar samsak tanpa ampun untuk menyalurkan emosinya pada objek yang benar. Meski sekarang, entah mengapa Baekhyun terlihat seperti samsak baginya.

"Perasaan tulus Chanyeol masih belum bisa membebaskanmu dari kutukan bajingan itu, hah?" Jongin menginterogasi. Jelas sekali dia tidak suka dengan situasinya. Baekhyun seperti mengulang kejadian yang pernah menjeratnya dalam suatu hubungan tak sehat hingga terbelenggu oleh kutukan berkedok cinta.

"Apa kau sedang balas dendam atas kejadian di masa lalumu?" Si pria sarkas masih mencecar Baekhyun yang membisu. Kejadian yang sama benar-benar terulang dengan pertukaran peran tentunya. Jongin melanjutkan, " —apa kau tidak sadar kalau sekarang sikapmu seperti bajingan itu dan Chanyeol seperti dirimu yang dulu polos dan tertipu oleh sikap manis palsu hingga terbuai dan terkutuk?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menatap manik hitam Jongin dengan tatapan datar.

**Prang!**

Jongin melempar cangkir mungil berisi espresso yang sudah habis setengah ke dinding di balik tubuh Baekhyun. Menciptakan 'karya seni' abstrak cipratan cairan espresso yang menempel di dinding kafe berwarna putih-krem. Beruntung kafe sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang menyaksikan aksi brutal Jongin. Ekspresi wajah pria itu mengeras kaku, tatapan matanya menajam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengakhiri hidupmu, aku tidak keberatan melakukannya untukmu. Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu."

"Mati bukan solusi."

"Bersikap seperti pelacur juga bukan solusi. Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar mendegarkan 'saranku' untuk menjadikannya partner seksmu menggantikan Sehun."

"Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh, hah?!" ada nada amarah saat Jongin menyamakan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tak ada kesamaan yang berarti. Jelas sekali kalau dua manusia itu sangatlah berbeda.

"Kau yang akan kubunuh lebih dulu, jadi aku tidak perlu menyaksikan kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan untuk kedua kalinya."

"_Tsk—_! Kau selalu saja mengoceh perihal kehidupanku yang menyedihkan. Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin? Bukankah kehidupanmu yang seharusnya lebih menyedihkan di bandingku? Kau yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkanku. Aku yakin, penyesalan itu sudah mengakar padamu. Kau berhutang padaku, Kim Jongin." Cecar Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongin. Rasanya dia ingin meledak sekarang.

"..."

"Kaulah alasan mengapa kehidupanku menjadi seperti ini." Senyum miring nampak di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Seolah puas membalikkan keadaan.

"Wa —wah! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas ucapan sialanmu itu. Jadi selama 10 tahun ini kau benar-benar menyalahkanku?" Jongin kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan merasa takjub mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sejak awal, kita bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan 'pertemanan' itu. Hanya karena dia yang menjadi jembatan hubungan _absurd_ antara kau dan aku terhubung. Seharusnya, setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku, tak ada alasan untukmu berada di kehidupanku. Kau hanya ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan setelah apa yang terjadi nyaris 10 tahun ini, 'kan?"

"_Really_ Byun Baekhyun? Kau baru mengatakan ini setelah sekian lama? Apa kau tahu? Kau hanya mencari kambing hitam atas kesalahan dan kebodohan yang kau lakukan. Kalian yang menjalin hubungan itu, mengapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Bahkan seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena menyelamatkanmu dari jeratan iblis itu."

Baekhyun bergeming. Manik coklat tuanya menatap sinis Jongin yang tak kalah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tak ada yang salah dengan tuduhan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang salah juga dengan argumen Jongin. Keduanya benar dalam beberapa hal, namun keduanya juga salah dalam hal penyampaian. Bukan maksud Baekhyun menyalahkan Jongin atas kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Bukan pula maksud Jongin untuk membela diri dan melempar batu pada Baekhyun. Kuncinya hanya ada pada orang itu.

Oh Sehun.

Ya. Benang merah itu ada padanya. Menjerat dua orang dalam asumsi-asumsi subjektif yang meliar di dalam benak keduanya. Kalau saja Sehun lebih bisa menghargai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, mungkin Jongin tak perlu ikut campur perihal 'tidak sehatnya' hubungan remaja tanggung ala roman murahan itu hingga merusak pertemanan mereka —yang berujung pada berakhirnya hubungan Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun adalah dalang dari karut-marutnya kehidupan Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin. Akar dari permasalahan cinta Baekhyun yang tak dihargai dan cikal bakal permasalahan persahabatan Jongin yang dikhianati.

Bukankah Sehun lebih mirip seperti jelmaan iblis yang mengutuk keduanya?

"_Tsk_ —! Sial. Disaat seperti ini aku justru ingin menghajar Sehun." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menyapu poni hitam ke belakang kepala dengan kasar. Amarah terpancar jelas dari mimik wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kau lakukan itu sejak dulu sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanmu."

Jongin setuju dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya emosi sesaat, hingga mengorek luka lama yang masih membekas. Keduanya sama-sama terluka karena Sehun —dan mereka tahu itu. Saling menyalahkan bukanlah suatu solusi. Menerima kenyataan akibat masa lalu dan memulai kembali lembaran baru adalah solusi tepat untuk keduanya.

Namun semua tak semudah itu.

Keduanya punya trauma masing-masing. Memang benar tuduhan Baekhyun bahwa ada rasa bersalah yang mengakar pada diri Jongin. Baekhyun pun mengakui bahwa semua yang terjadi memang karena kebodohannya. Baekhyun jelas ingin menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Jongin pun ingin melihat Baekhyun terlepas dari kutukan itu agar terbebas dari rasa bersalahnya. Tapi semua harapan mereka ambruk saat kesalahan 10 tahun lalu masih membayangi.

Bagaimana bisa rasa cinta itu berubah menjadi sebuah kutukan bahkan saat dirinya yang ditinggalkan?

Kalau saja Sehun pergi dengan penjelasan, mungkin ketakutan-ketakutan yang terus membayangi keduanya akan sirna.

Kalau saja ...

... kalau saja Sehun tidak pergi secara tiba-tiba.

—_To be continued—_  
_._  
_._  
_._

Hi! Maaf telat update. Kerjaan lg banyak bgt dari bulan kemarin 😖 jd nya blm sempet untuk edit2 ff buat update

But here, I bring my update :)


End file.
